Juego peligroso
by lobunaluna
Summary: Regulus y Shion son tomados prisioneros por dos de los jueces... La orden dorada esta atada de manos y la vida de los dos jovenes esta en peligro. Pero no todo sera oscuridad en el mundo de los muertos... incluso en plena oscuridad existen seres que poseen luz y buen corazon... Solo que esto ocacionara problemas... y grandes dramas. ¿Escaparan del inframundo? ¿Quienes ayudaran?
1. Cautivo

_Cautivo._

Eso que sentía era frió… lo descubrió al instante. Fue lo primero que sintió, frió… Luego sintió algo frió y duro contra sus muñecas. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, era un lugar sombrío y húmedo. Se percató al instante que no llevaba su armadura. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente, intento moverse, pero sus manos estaban sujetas con grilletes por encima de su cabeza y una de sus piernas le causo un ligero dolor.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?-Comenzaba a desesperarse.-No puede pasarme esto-intento hacer arder su cosmos, pero los grilletes parecían anularlo.- ¿Que paso?-Escucho unos pasos acercarse a la celda. Porque en eso estaba, en una celda, la puerta de esta se abrió dejando ver a un sujeto con dos grandes alas y un casco con cuernos-¿TU? Maldita escoria…-Regulas quiso ponerse en pie, pero un dolor agonizante trepo por su pierna derecha.

Estaba tan preocupado en tratar de soltarse que no presto atención al dolor sordo en su pierna. Radamanthys se le acerco sonriente, se arrodillo junto a él y coloco su mano sobre la pierna herida, sin hacerle daño.

-Ya despertaste Leo, por lo que veo…-Regulus le miro con una expresión cargada de odio y desprecio.-No debes mirar así a tus mayores…-Hizo un poco de presión sobre la pierna lastimada, lo que provoco una nueva ola de dolor para Regulus. Quien a duras penas ahogo el grito.-No te preocúpese… Dentro de poco el dolor de tu pierna será el más ameno…-Le sonrió con burla mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Qué quieres Radamanthys?-Le gruño el joven tratando de mantenerse calmo y siguiendo mirando de la misma forma.

-Regulus… si yo quisiera hacerte algo…-El espectro le sonrió burlón y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente…-En este momento estarías llorando como niña, mientras te despojo de tus ropas…

-No te atreverías…-Le amenazo el chico.

-Te puedo asegurar que si me atrevería… Humillar a uno de los dorados, para mi seria todo un placer.

-Bastardo…-Gruño el menor. Radamanthys volvió acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad. Por lo cual Regulus comenzó a sospechar lo peor.-No te atrevas a tocarme…

-Mira Regulus de Leo…-El juez agarro con fuerza, pero sin lastimarle, la cara al chico para que le mirara.-Si quisiera hacerte daño, ya lo hubiera hecho… Dime… ¿porque lastimaría al nuevo juguete de mi señor…?

-¿Que dijiste…?-Regulus se sintió palidecer.

-Lo que oíste… no te secuestramos por nada… El señor Hades quiere saciar sus deseos más oscuros con vos…-Le acaricio con cuidado la mejilla, para luego con un dedo, acariciar el delicado cuello del menor.-El señor Hades te tendrá de consorte… pero cuando tu pierna este sana…-El juez hiso presión en ella, para deleitarse con la cara de sufrimiento del menor.-Nos vemos… mocoso.

-Malditos…-el menor se sentía por completo humillado, fue secuestrado, herido y sería sometido por el dios del infierno.-Tío… por favor ayúdame… sácame de aquí…-Rogo por lo bajo Regulus.

_Salón del trono._

-¿Dónde está el señor Hades?-Radamanthys ingreso a la sala encontrándose con Aiakos.-Ya despertó su nuevo juguete…

-Regulus de Leo… pobre niño, no sé por qué pero que le eligió a propósito…-Radamanthys le miro.

-Quiere decir que el niño es virgen…. Por eso le eligió nuestro señor.-Minos se acercó sonriente.-Quien no se tentaría con el pequeño cachorro… parecía tan tranquilo cuando lo trajiste en brazos… un ser tentador.

-Cierra el pico Minos… Se para dónde quieres ir… y realmente no me interesa.

-Estas seguro… te lo devorabas con la mirada…-Minos soltó una risa burlesca.-Parecía que te estuvieras tentando, yo creía que en cualquier momento le besabas sus castos labios…

-Eso no es cierto…-Replico el molesto juez.-Mate al padre… mi único deseo con él es matarle también…

-Radamanthys…-El Dios y señor de los infiernos se acercó-Que pena que lo quieras para eso… Pensaba dártelo para que te diviertas un rato… Supongo que Minos o Aiakos recibirán gustosos la posibilidad de humillar al caballero de Leo.

-No me va mucho forzar menores…-Aiakos sonrió con burla.-Aunque suena tentador tener sentir su piel desnuda contra mi piel… Supongo que Minos se divertirá de tener una marioneta que le complazca sin resistencia…

-Pues… si me permiten…-Minos sonrió con burla.-Me voy a buscar a mi pequeño cachorro de León… Ya deseo escucharle suplicar…

-Espera Minos…-Dijo la fría voz de Radamanthys, el otro juez se dio vuelta y le sonrió con burla.-Yo atrape a Leo… eso le hace de mi propiedad… Si quieres humillar a alguien captura a piscis.

-¿No era que solo deseabas matarle?-Minos le miro divertido.-Además Piscis es muy dificil de agarrar... las cuatro veces que lo eh intentado se me escapa... Siempre aparece el metiche de Aries y se lo lleva con la teletransportacion...

-Y quien dijo que no le matare luego de haberle humillado…-Radamanthys sonrio de una forma misteriosa.

-Pues como dije al principio… Si gustas de poseer el cuerpo y el alma del reo… Por mi está bien, ya tengo un nuevo juguete…-El dios se retiró dejando a los tres jueces solos.

-Cuidado, de seguro el gatito tiene las uñas largas.-Aiakos se miró divertido las uñas, mientras Radamanthys se dirigía a su despacho.

_Despacho de Radamanthys._

El juez hacia tintinear los cubos de hielo en su vaso. No tenía ganas de humillar a Leo, por el momento, de nada serviría forzarlo… No tendría que ser algo más premeditado, algo sigiloso. Sonrió con crueldad al empezar al desarrollar su temible plan. Primero se aseguraría de ganarse la confianza del menor, una vez que la tuviera, lo seduciría (no le sería mucho trabajo)… Le arrastraría lentamente la deseo… y cuando el niño menos se lo espere...

-Serás mío…-El juez se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió un sorbo lentamente.

_Mazmorra._

Regulus seguía tratando en vano liberarse, no había forma de lograrlo. Para sus adentros rogaba contraer alguna enfermedad infecciosa y morir antes de terminar en el lecho de Hades. Trato de recordar que había pasado, pero su mente estaba en blanco… Cerro los ojos, si se movía mucho su pierna le causaba un dolor agonizante.

-Tío… si puedes oírme… Ven ayudarme.-Suplico el joven prodigio, no se sentía bien… se sentía afiebrado y sumamente adolorido. Su pierna era la más comprometida, pero algo le decía que tenía varias heridas en otros lados. Además… ¿Donde estaba su armadura?

_Santuario de Athena._

-¿Alguno ha visto a Regulus?-Sísifo se acercó a Shion y Dohko que se hallaban, hablando tranquilamente, en la entrada de la casa de Aries.

-Fue hacer la ronda a los límites del santuario hace un rato…-Informo Shion.

-Si lo se.-Sísifo asintió-Solo que El cid tenía que relevarlo y él me dijo que no está en el punto de encuentro…

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?-Pregunto Dohko.

-No lo sé Dohko… Le llamo por cosmos y no me responde…

-Tal vez se hecho a dormir en algún lado…-Sísifo miro a Shion- tu sabes que Regulus tiene la manía de dormirse en cualquier lugar.

-Si como la de dormirse en los discursos de Sage, y que entre Manigoldo y Asmita le estén pellizcando para que no se duerma…-Sísifo sonrió con calma-Iré a ver si lo encuentro… Si le ven pasar díganle que le busco.-Sisifo desplego las alas de su armadura y salió de ahí con un ágil vuelo.

_Límites del santuario…_

-Al parecer aquí se estuvieron peleando…-Kardia miraba todo divertido, realmente esa parte del bosque, del lado externo del límite, se notaba que había llevado a cabo una batalla reciente.

-Kardia… tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que andar curioseando en un montón de naturaleza destruida…-Informo Degel que no sacaba la vista de su libro…

-¿Qué hace la tiara de Leo aquí?-Al oír la aguda voz de su amigo realizando esa curiosa pregunta el francés se acercó a su amigo… Este sujetaba la tiara ensangrentada de Leo.-Aun hay rastros de cosmos… uno es de Regulus… el otro… mmm…-Olisqueo el aire- ¿Que cosmos apesta a Whisky…?-Degel dejo caer su libro… para luego mirar a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡RADAMANTHYS…!-Dijeron los dos al unísono

-Cabrón…-Kardia hizo nacer su aguja escarlata-Como se atreve atacar a Regulus… Cuando lo agarre…

-Kardia calma…-Degel le coloco una mano sobre su hombro transfiriéndole su cosmos frio al cuerpo-No hay rastros del cuerpo de Regulus… es posible que aún viva… En otras palabras…

-Radamanthys nos tiene en sus manos…-Kardia soltó un gruñido- volvamos al santuario, Sage tiene que tomar una decisión al respecto.

_Salón del trono, Santuario de Athena._

-Este chico es una máquina de meterse en problemas…-Sage se masajeo las cienes.- ¿Están seguros que no hay rastros de él?

-Sí señor, con El cid busque a mi sobrino por la zona y no hay nada.-Informo Sísifo- solo señales de lucha.

-¿Para que querría Radamathys a Regulus?-Aspros se rasco la nuca un tanto pensativo.-Es extraño…

-Pues no se… pero cuando agarre a la dragoncita… lo dejare como colador.-Kardia parecía realmente molesto.-Como osa llevarse a uno de los nuestros…-Gruño Kardia.

-Calma Kardia-Asmita parecía también algo nervioso- Lo importante ahora es saber si Regulus está vivo…

-Lo está…-Manigoldo entro al salón-Acabo de "hablar" con un esqueleto en el inframundo. Me dijo que vio a Radamanthys entra al inframundo con un chico muy herido en brazos…

-Regulus…-Sísifo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, El Cid le tomo con fuerza del brazo.-Suéltame El Cid… se trata de mi sobrino.

-Si vas ahora, solo conseguirás que te maten.-Le informo este calmado y serio.-Necesitamos un plan…

-Hagamos un ojo por ojo…-Manigoldo sonrió con burla-Ellos tienen a uno de los nuestros, pues nosotros capturaremos a uno de los suyos…

-¿Cómo propones que hagamos eso?-Pregunto Sage, su discípulo miro a uno de sus camaradas…

-Ah no… ni lo pienses…

_Mazmorras._

Valentine entro a la celda de Regulus para darle un poco de agua, le miro sorprendió al verle con los ojos cerrados, se arrodillo junto al joven y toco su frente.

-Está ardiendo en fiebre…-Miro la herida en la pierna y luego le midió parcialmente el pulso-Debió de haberse infectado… Sera mejor que le avise al señor Radamathys…-Salió de la celda, dejando al menor encadenado, en busca de su superior.

_Despacho de Radamanthys._

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Valentine?

-Sí, mi señor…-Valentine de Harpía estaba de rodillas frente a Radamanthys.- Regulus de Leo, tenía la frente ardiente por la fiebre y la causa parece ser la herida que usted le realizo en la pierna.

-Llévalo a mi cuarto, amárralo y sana cura, apenas, su pierna. No uses tu cosmos… Nos conviene que el mínimo este un tanto enfermo… Solo asegúrate que la fiebre baje.

-Sí, señor Radamanthys.-El espectro se retiró a cumplir las órdenes del juez.

-Que comience el juego…-Radamanthys rio con burla.

_Salón del trono, Santuario de Athena._

-Entiende que es por el bien de Regulus.

-No.

-¿Dejaras que le maten?

-No, pero tampoco dejare que me usen de señuelo…

_Continuara._


	2. Nada esperado

_Nada esperado._

-Shion…Ya les eh dicho que no cuenten con migo-Albafica se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro- ¿Para qué me sigues?

-Por la sencilla razón que 4 de las 5 últimas veces que saliste a caminar solo….-Shion cerró los ojos mientras se detenía a prudente distancia del pisciano- Minos casi te usa de marioneta…-Levanto sus manos y las entrelazo detrás de su nuca.-No te preocupes… yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo de que te usen de carnada…

-Pues en ese caso…-Albafica suspiro resignado…-Si vas a seguirme mantente a distancia… Ya mucho que tolere que te me acercaras tanto las otras cuatro veces…

-Tenía que tocarte para tele transportarte…-Shion siguió caminando, con las manos detrás de la nuca, detrás de Albafica-¿Que querías?... Me sigue preocupando Regulus…-Soltó un suspiro.- ¿Para qué lo querrán los espectros?

-A mí también me preocupa… De ellos se puede esperar cualquier cosa…-Albafica siguió caminando tranquilamente. Lo bueno que tenía Shion era que sabía lo que era la distancia y podía tener una charla civilizada. A diferencia de Manigoldo, que no respetaba la distancia y jamás mantenía una charla coherente.- Tú, Dohko y Regulus son los más chicos de la orden… ¿No tienes miedo de que te ataquen también…?

-Tengo 18, no 15-Shion cerró los ojos.- Además… que clase de loco me atacaría… Tengo miedo por Regulus… Él es muy inocente en algunas cosas…-Se ruborizo un poco y agradeció que Albafica le diera la espalda para ese entonces- Tú me entiendes, supongo…

-Si…-Albafica cerró los ojos mientras seguía caminando-Tú y Regulus… son muy inocentes.-Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tendría que dejar de juntarse con Manigoldo… se le estaba pegando las palabras mal intencionadas. Miro de reojo a Shion que parecía tener toda la sangre en la cara.

-Para… nada… Yo no soy un crio como Regulus…-Se apresuró a decir, una persona al oír esos comentarios sonrió… ¿Si dejaba de intentar atrapar un pescado y comía carne de cordero? Un brillo peligroso se hizo presente en sus ojos amatistas. O si, se divertiría con el carnerito…

-No te preocupes Shion… Yo no diré nada…-Albafica miro sobre su hombro.- ¿Shion? ¿Shion?-Se rasco la nuca.-Nunca creí que fuera tan vergonzoso…

_No muy lejos de ahí…_

Shion le metió un codazo a Minos, en la boca, logrando que este le soltara. Por lo cual cayó al suelo, amortiguando su caída con la tele transportación. Una vez en el suelo busco con la mirada al, maldito, espectro que le había tomado por sorpresa en mitad de su charla con Albafica.

-Donde estas Minos-Se puso en guardia.-¡Albafica…! Me ataco para que le dejara solo con él…-Comenzó a correr con dirección a donde sentía el cosmos de su camarada- Maldito Mi…-Unos fuetes brazos le agarraron por sorpresa, por la espalda, una mano tapo su boca y el otro brazo le aprisiono el pecho para evitar que siga corriendo.

-Juro que jamás se me había ocurrido…-Minos rio en su oído-La verdad que si lo hubiera pensado así… Ya hace rato le hubiera sacado todos los pétalos a la flor…-Shion intento soltarse, pero sus músculos no le respondían.-No pequeño… ya te tengo con mis hilos…-Shion comenzó a desesperarse… Sentir la respiración del juez en su cuello... era perturbante. De pronto sintió un ligero dolor, seguido de un pequeño tirón, en su oreja.

No, no, no, no… Fue lo único que pensó. Cerró los ojos ante la impotencia de verse, atrapado, en las manos del juez.

-Aléjate de él, Minos…-Dijo una áspera vos. Shion miro al lugar donde esta provino, Aspros apareció con cara de pocos amigos. El juez sonrió con burla para luego pasar su lengua por el cuello de Shion.

_-ASPROS NO PUEDO MOVERME, SACAME A ESTE TIPO DE ENCIMA… _-Grito Shion por cosmos. Se había sentido tan desesperado que se había olvidado que podía pedir ayuda por cosmos-_¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR…!_

-Este niño es mío…-El juez sonrió con burla mientras manipulaba los hilos para hacer retroceder a Shion con él.-No te creas que lo dejare… solo porque tú lo pides…-Shion en eso pudo percibir un par de hilos, casi invisibles, acercarse lentamente a Aspros.

-_ASPROS CUIDADO CON LOS HILOS DE LA MARIONETA._-El caballero reacciono eh intento evitarlos, pero no pudo quedo atrapado en los hilos.

-Hay Shion…-El juez le susurró al oído.-Lo dijiste muy alto… Sabes algo… espero que grites igual de alto… cuando te quite la inocencia…-Shion se puso rojo, Minos sonrió con burla… Sentía el calor de las mejillas de Shion en su mano.-Lo siento Aspros… pero yo me tengo que retirar….-Movió uno de los hilos en sus dedos y Aspros sintió como sus dos piernas se rompían.-Te mataría… pero no quiero traumar de más al pequeño… Quiero ser yo el que lo traume… dulcemente-Minos rio con locura mientras abría sus alas dispuesto a irse.

-Minos...-Sísifo apareció con su arco ya armado-Suelta a ese chico…-Apunto hacia Minos quien sonreía con burla.

-¿No deberías estar evitando que Radamanthys desvirgue a tu sobrino…?- Pregunto serio Minos. Al oír esto Sísifo bajo la guardia… por poco y deja caer el arco.-Aleteo gigantesco de Plumas.-Cuando la onda expansiva se acabó… y la tierra dejo de nublar la visión de Aspros (en el suelo debido al sus piernas rotas) y Sísifo (quien se había cubierto con las alas de su armadura) se hallaron con que él juez había desaparecido con su nueva víctima.

-¿Aspros? ¿Sísifo? ¿Qué sucedió?-Albafica llegaba corriendo al lugar, había sentido el cosmos de Minos y temió lo peor.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo que le haría Radamanthys a mi sobrino?-Sísifo cayo de rodillas… No quería dar crédito a sus oídos…

-¿Aspros que te sucedió?-Albafica se mantuvo a prudente distancia de los dos dorados-¿De qué hablas Sísifo?

-Sísifo… lo dijo para distraernos…-Trato de hacer reaccionar a Sísifo- ayúdame que no puedo parame… Ese maldito me partió los huesos de las piernas en varias partes…

-Supongo que tienes razón…-Se acercó a su camarada y le ayudo apararse. Aspros hizo una mueca de dolor- Tendré que cargarte… tenemos que informarle a Sage lo que acaba de suceder…

-Ni sueñes que me cargaras…-Se abrió una puerta dimensional.-Albafica síguenos…-Le ordeno Aspros esto no te lo vas a creer…

_Salón del trono._

-¿COMO QUE SE LLEVO A SHION? A HAKUREI LE DARA UN INFARTO…-Exclamo el indignado Sage. Aspros realizo una mueca de dolor, mientras Asmita por medio del cosmos sanaba sus piernas.- Sísifo no te preocupes… estoy seguro que lo dijo para poder distraerlos y escapar.-Trato de calmar al sagitariano.

-Solo falta que Aiakos secuestre a Dohko y tendré suficientes razones para dejar a los tres jueces como coladores…-Kardia realizo una mueca de ira. Mientras Dohko pasaba saliva, esperaba que la premonición de su camarada estuviera errada. –Calma tigrecito… no dejaremos que te pase nada…-Le trato de calmar.

-Creo que por prevención deberías de quedarte en Libra…-Degel se acomodó los anteojos.-Solo por prevención… eres el tercero más chico de la orden.

-Mmm tienes razón Degel -Sage miro al MUY nervioso Dohko-Hasta nuevo aviso no abandonas las doce casas.-Dohko asintió presuroso.

-Me sorprende que haya ido por Shion…-Manigoldo lo pensó un poco.-Juraría que la tenía con Albafica.-el mencionado hizo una mueca, vagamente se hacía una idea porque se había llevado a Shion. Decidió, por respeto a su joven camarada, guardar por el momento el secreto.

-¿Ahora qué haremos? Cuanto más tiempo pase vete a saber que le harán esos desgraciados…-Dijo indignado Defteros

-Todos sabemos que le van a hacer… solo que nos negamos a decirlo en voz alta…-Concluyo Manigoldo ganándose una mirada de ira por parte de todos-Es muy obvio lo que Minos le quiere hacer a Shion…-Se encogió de hombros- Estoy seguro que si Aspros no tenía la trayectoria de su ronda por esa zona… Ahora Shion estaría pasándola muy mal…-O eso creo… ahogo una risa, no le convenía reír en ese momento…

-Creo que tengo que darle la razón a Manigoldo…-Aspros suspiro., Asmita había terminado de sanar sus piernas y ahora se ponía de pie.-Tenia que a verle visto la cara de pánico a Shion y la de depravado de Minos…-El caballero cerro el puño-A pesar que Shion me llego advertir de los hilos, no fui capaz de esquivarlos.

-Los hilos de la marioneta cósmica no se esquivan-Le informo Albafica-Los puedes romper, pero no esquivar.

-Solo logre demorarle el sufrimiento a Shion…-Aspros cerro los ojos, estaba dolido en su orgullo y preocupado por el más joven.- Fui un idiota… subestime a Minos… Aun sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer.

-Los rescataremos… no se preocupen por ello. Se los prometo, Regulus y Shion volverán sanos… No dejaremos que los espectros le hagan daño.-Sage cerró los ojos-Retírense… necesito pensar que haremos. Dohko no abandones las doce casas, es por precaución.

-Sí, patriarca…-Dohko un poco más y sale corriendo a encerrarse en Libra.

-Como pude dejar que se llevara a Shion.-Aspros salió y golpeo una pared dejando un cráter en esta.-Que inútil soy…-los demás le miraron y no dijeron nada.

-No es tu culpa…-Sísifo le miro-Fui yo quien no lo evito, tu quisiste evitarlo...

_Habitación de Minos, Inframundo._

-Ya te hice quitarte toda la armadura-Minos sonrió con burla mientras veía las lágrimas de Shion abandonar sus ojos.- ¿Que te puedo hacer quitarte ahora…?-Seguía manipulando a Shion con su "marioneta cósmica"

-Por favor… ya basta…-Suplico por lo bajo el joven.-Por favor…

-La remera…-Minos sonrió con burla al ver el rostro de pánico de Shion, mientras manipulaba los brazos y manos de Shion, para hacer que este se quitara primero el cinturón de cuero y luego la remera.-Despacito…-Dijo meloso-Quiero disfrutar el momento…-Las lágrimas no dejaban de abandonar los ojos de Shion, quien sentía un nudo en la garganta y el alma, y su orgullo, por los pies. En eso golpearon la puerta.-Hay por qué siempre me hacen lo mismo… En el mejor momento me molestan.-Se quejó, Shion se sintio aliviado por que aun llebaba la remera- ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES?

-Señor Minos…-Dijo la voz de Lune al otro lado de la puerta-Disculpe que interrumpa su diversión… Pero el señor Hades solicita su presencia…

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora, es urgente…-Por primera vez Shion, se alegró de escuchar el nombre de Hades.

-Cambia esa carita precioso…-Minos se acercó a Shion, quien sintió como el alma le abandonaba…-Cuando termine con el señor Hades…-Acaricio el pelo de Shion y se acercó sonriente a los labios del más joven.-Terminaremos lo que empezamos…-Golpeo con fuerza a Shion en la nuca quien se cayó aturdido al suelo.-Primero te dejare en una celda… no te creas que te dejare solito…-Minos rio con burla.

_Mazmorras._

Shion comenzó a cobrar el control de su cuerpo una vez pasado el aturdimiento. Estaba encadenado a una pared y por la altura de las esposas, se veía obligado a estar de rodillas. Se acomodó en una posición para estar más cómodo.

-Me pregunto si Regulus estará en otra de estas celdas…-Intento elevar su cosmos, pero los grilletes se lo impidieron.-Bueno momentáneamente a salvó de Minos.

_Salón del trono, Inframundo._

Hades estaba sentado cómodamente en su sillón, usando la armadura dañada de Leo como apoya pies, mientras agitaba una copa de brandi en sus manos.

-Llegas tarde Minos…-le reprocho.

-Disculpe mi señor… tenía que poner a resguardo mi nueva marioneta.

-El caballero de Aries…-Hades, con su propio cuerpo, sonrió con burla.-Creo que me hace falta un apoya pies para el sillón de mi estudio… Es para lo único que sirven ahora esas armaduras…-Radamanhys y Aiakos estallaron en risas ahogadas.

-¿Para que nos mandó a llamar?-Pregunto Minos, esperaba que fuera una buena razon, para que fuera urgente su presencia.

-A para nada en especial, solo quería saber que hacían.-Dijo el dios tranquilamente.

-Mi señor, ya termine con las almas asignadas.-Informo Aiakos.

-Yo ya eh terminado mis deberes…-Concluyo Radamanthys-Me disponía a tomar un descanso cuando nos llamó.

-Estaba haciendo que Aries se desvista para mí...-Minos soltó una risa burlona-Tendrían que haberle visto las caras que ponía…

-Ah entonces estabas ocupado…-Hades le miro- ¿Para qué viniste entonces?-Minos le miro con un tic en el ojo- SI hubiera sido tú… en este momento me estaría haciendo la fiesta con el virgen de 18…

-Por qué me dijeron que era urgente que viniera…-Juro que matare a Lune por esto.

_Salón de descanso, primera prisión._

-Enserio le dijiste al señor Minos que era urgente-Byaku soltó una risa burlona.-Cuando se entere que le tomaste el pelo date por muerto.

-Eso le pasa por jugar al dominó con mis libros…-Lune sonrió, sí que había disfrutado esa pequeña venganza.

-Me imagino al señor Minos, recontra excitado y vas tú, y le dices que tiene que presentarte urgentemente con Hades…-La tropa de Minos estallo en risas. Esa broma sí que estaba buena.

_Habitación de Radamanthys._

Valentine cocía con cuidado una de las heridas de Regulus, al no poder usar su cosmos, tenía que hacerlo a la antigua. Regulus, a quien la fiebre ya le había bajado un poco, se movió dormido y soltó una pequeña queja.

-Pobre niño…-Valentine negó con la cabeza.-A mí una vez el señor Radamanthys me agarro borracho… Que mal que la pase…-Comenzó a vendar con cuidado la herida que acababa de coser. Regulus abrió los ojos de golpe y al ver al espectro tubo una razón típica. Solo que no conto con su cuerpo adolorido y la esclava que anulaba su cosmos. Valentine detuvo el puño sin problema y lo aferro con fuerza.

-Suéltame maldi…-En eso se dio cuenta que Valentine le estaba curando las heridas y no que lo quería someter…- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por qué me lo ordenaron…-Le informo fríamente el espectro- ahora quédate quieto que tengo que coserte por encima de la ceja…-No teniendo otra opción, dado que se encontraba en completa desventaja. Regulus dejo que el espectro atendiera el pequeño corte, que tenía por encima de la ceja a casi, en el comienzo del cuero cabelludo. Cuando Valentine termino de realizar su labor comenzó a guardar las cosas. A pesar que le costara decirle esa palabra… la dijo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-Valentine le miro con desconfianza.- Ya te eh dicho que me lo ordenaron…

-Pudiste a verme lastimado a propósito mientras lo hacías… Pero no lo hiciste.-Regulus bajo la mirada.-Por eso gracias…-Valentine sintió un poco de culpa, ese chico era tan inocente se lo veía en la mirada.

-Me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo…-Le dijo frio…-Tienes un poco de ropa… cámbiate.-Se la arrojo con desprecio- en un rato te subo la cena…-Salió del lugar pensando en el pobre muchacho y en lo que su señor planeaba hacerle. Él había sido forzado por Radamanthy, quien ebrio en todo sentido, se había metido en su habitación y le había ordenado complacerlo.- A pesar que seas un enemigo…. No te lo deseo…

-Cuidado Valentine…-Dijo una voz calmada, Basilisco le salió al encuentro-No te encariñes con el nuevo juguete del amo…

-Je… una cosa es sentir lastima y otra muy, pero muy diferente tenerle cariño a un caballero de Athena.-Valentine le miro fijo-Los caballeros de Athena son lastimas andantes… es imposible no tenérselas son seres inferiores…

-Pues recuerda que ese ser inferior… Está prohibido…-Sylphid de Basilisco se alejó silenciosamente.

-No me olvido de ello.-Valentine prosiguió su camino, con la cabeza llena de dudas...

_Continuara… _


	3. Delirio y rabia

_Delirio y rabia._

-¿Ya está listo mi pequeño cordero?-Al oír esto, Shion siguió fingiendo que dormía. Se mantuvo sereno, parecía completamente dormido. Minos arqueo una ceja y se arrodillo junto al joven.-Justo ahora vienes a dormirte…-Le sacude.-Despierta mi lindo corderito… -Shion no teniendo otra opción abrió los ojos.- Que lindo eres… tus ojos son tan lindo… De un lindo tono amatista…-El juez tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos. Quien solo se dedicó a lanzarle una mirada asesina.-Te tengo una sorpresa…-Le mostro un frasquito con un líquido color magenta.

-¿Qué es eso?-El muchacho se esperaba lo peor.

-Es un afrodisiaco… se supone que te hará arder como si fueras fuego…-El juez le sonrió con sorna.-Si lo vamos hacer… tú también debes disfrutar.-Shion sentía las mejillas al rojo vivo. ¿Qué le iba a dar qué?-Seria la primera vez que uso uno de estos…-El juez miro sonriente el frasquito.-De no ser que sé que no colaborarías por las buenas… no lo estaría por usar con vos…

-Por favor…-El juez le saco el capuchón a la botellita. Al ver eso, Shion cerró con fuerza la boca. El juez intento hacerle abrir la boca al chico.

-Siempre tienes que hacérmelo difícil…-El juez agarro con fuerza la cara del chico y le forzó a abrir la boca. Una vez obtenido su propósito vertió TODO el contenido y obligo a Shion a beberlo. Tapando la nariz y la boca. El caballero al riesgo de ahogarse, aunque no quisiera, término tragándose el elixir. Minos comenzó a reír con locura, sin duda disfrutaría del carnerito.- ¿Cuándo tardaras en arder?

-MALDITO MINOS ERES UN…-El juez le tapó la boca con una mano, para que no terminara la frase. El caballero de Aries le atravesó con la mirada.

-Mejor guarda el aliento para cuando estés desnudo en mi cama…-El juez rio ante la expresión de ira y pánico del caballero. Escucharon un golpe en la puerta.

-Juez Minos…-Byaku entro a la celda.-La señorita Pandora mando a informarle, que Hades le busca. Reunión urgente.-Minos para sus adentros comenzó a insultar al dios y a todos los espectros. Acababa de darle un afrodisiaco al carnero y tenía que presentarse a una aburrida reunión.

-Ya voy… maldita sea mi suerte.-Gruño por lo bajo mientras dejaba al pobre Shion encadenado.

-Como vengo zafando…-Shion soltó un suspiro de alivio. Habrá pasado unos 15 minutos mientras comenzó a sentirse terriblemente acalorado.-Maldito Minos…-Junto las piernas y las apretó con fuerza, mientras sentía el cuerpo temblar...

_Salón de reuniones._

-¿Con dos gotas era suficiente?-Minos parpadeo un poco.

-Si Minos, es afrodisiaco se lo compre a la diosa Afrodita.-Aiakos le miro mientras arqueaba una ceja-Por qué te sorprendes te dije que se lo mezclaras en la bebida… De esa forma tendrás a un chiquillo completamente acalorado…-Minos sonrió como un chiquillo.-Yo lo use una vez con Violeta… me dejo tumbado… Y eso que solo había sido una gota en su vino.

-¿Y qué crees que pasaría si el sujeto en cuestión se bebiera todo el frasquito?-Radamanthys sentada frente a él le miro.

-Minos. Eres un idiota.-Le informo el dragón, al darse cuenta lo que había sucedido...

-No le habrás dado a Aries todo el frasco ¿No?-Pregunto Aiakos al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué crees que pase?-Pregunto Minos.

-¿Lo dejaste atado con los grilletes o le diste libertad de movimiento y lo dejaste suelto en la celda?-Pregunto Thanatos que escuchaba la conversación.

-Esta con las manos sujeta con grilletes…-En eso Minos entendió para donde iba la cosa.

-Uh…-Todos hicieron gestos, nadie quería estar en el lugar del caballero en ese momento.

-Minos, eres o te haces el idiota…-Le pregunto Hypnos.-Sabes cómo se debe de sentir ese chico ahora.

-Si-Minos puso cara de pena-En este momento estaría dispuesto de hacerlo con cualquiera… y yo aquí sentado.-Los demás se miraron.

-Es Minos que le vamos hacer.-Comento al fin Radamanthys.

_Fuera del salón del trono. Santuario de Athena._

-¿Manigoldo? ¿Kardia? ¿DEGEL?-Albafika les miro- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Shhh-Le dijeron los tres a la vez. El caballero se acercó a la puerta de roble macizo y pego la oreja en la puerta.

-O ya veo…

-Shhh…-le volvieron a chistar.

_Dentro del salón del trono._

-¿COMO QUE DEJASTE QUE SECUESTRARAN A SHION?- Hakurei estaba hecho una furia, su hermano menor no sabía que replicar al respecto-SABES LO QUE ESE ENFERMO LE HARA A MI DISCIPULO.

-Hakurei… Sé que pedirte que mantengas la compostura no servirá de nada…-Sage miro apenado a su gemelo.- Pero prometo que rescataremos a Shion…

-Sí, supongo que cuando tú muevas a uno de los muchacho…-el antiguo caballero de plata tomo aire para tranquilizarse.- MINOS HABRA DISPUESTO 1000 VECES DEL CUERPO DE MI DISCIPULO.-Rugio.-COMO NO ES EL TUYO… PUES QUE A SHION LE PASE LO QUE SEA POR TU INCOMPETENCIA.

-Calma Hakurei. Te recuerdo que este es un recinto sagrado…-Le informo su gemelo.

-Mira Sage…-El otro le miro furico-Por el bien de tu discípulo, que al mío no le haya pasado nada. POR QUE TE ASEGURO QUE AGARRA A MANIGOLDO, LE PONGO UN LISTON Y SE LO DOY DE REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS A VERONICA DE NASU.

-¿OIGAN Y YO QUE CULPA TENGO…?-Al oír esto, el sabio de Jamir se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Dejando a caer a toda la orden dorada. Inclusive Defteros, Aspros y Asmita.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Sage y Hakurei les miraron sorprendidos. Esperaban hallar a Manigoldo y tal vez a Kardia. Pero jamás la orden completa. Menos Dohko que ni salía de Libra.

- Huelo ha quemado…-Dijo Aspros luego de olisquear el aire.-Hace mucho calor…-se quejó.

-Es por que estas encima mío…-Le informo Kardia… medio forzado.

-El cid… salte de encima de mí…-Pidió Degel.-Me estoy clavando el libro al estómago...

-Lo haría si Aldebarán se baja de mi espalda…

-Salen de encima mío-Rogo Albafika.-Defteros… quítate…

-Lo haría si Asmita se bajara de mi espalda.

-Sísifo me estas clavando el arco en la espina…-Le informo Manigoldo.-Bájate…

-Lo haría si Aspros dejara libre mi brazo…-Los dos ancianos miraron la curiosa escena. Todos estaban amontonados uno sobre otros, exceptuando…

-Asmita.

-¿Si patriarca?-Pregunto el calmado rubio.

-¿Es necesario meditar sobre la espalda de Defteros?-El rubio pareció pensarlo un poco (unos cinco minutos que para Albafika fueron eternos), para luego dejar de estar sentado, en posición de loto, sobre la espalda del gemelo menor. Defteros se levantó de encima de Albafika y el caballero le siguió limpiándose la tierra con un aire ligeramente preocupado.

-Def… dame una mano…-Pidió Aldebarán, el caballero ayudo a levantarse al grandote. El Cid con algo de dificultad se levantó de encima de Degel. Aspros ya con la pierna libre del agarre involuntario del El cid. Se levantó dejando libres a Sísifo y Kardia. Aspros se secó la frente sudada.

-Kardia… ¿Cómo puedes vivir con tanto calor emanando de tu cuerpo?-Aspros le miro.-Un poco más y me cocinabas…

-Ya te estaba cocinando a fuego lento-Kardia rio.

-Perdona por lastimarte con el arco-Se disculpó Sísifo con Manigoldo.

-No importa… por lo menos era el arco y no una de tus flechas.-Escucharon que carraspeaban y miraron a Sage. Que les miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mire maestro… esto tiene una buena explicación…-Comenzó Manigoldo.

-La escucho.-El patriarca miro a su discípulo que sonreía taimado.

-Pues se la dará Degel…-Informo este.

-¿QUE?-El caballero de Acuario miro a su cámara que salía corriendo junto con Escorpio.-OIGAN VENGAN AQUÍ…-Degel murmuro un par de palabras en francés.

-¿Algo que quieran decir en su defensa?-pregunto Sage mirando a los presentes.

-Sencillamente.-Asmita sonrió-No puede retarnos por curiosos… a fin de cuentas al conocimiento se llega por una curiosidad.-El caballero comenzó a retirarse-Ven Defteros… creo que tú y yo meditábamos.-El caballero de Géminis se fue tras el invidente.

_Inframundo 6 horas después._

-Seguramente me quede sin carnerito…-Dijo el apenad Minos.

-Minos, eres despreciable.-Le informo Radamanthys.

-El muerto se asusta del degollado.-Comento Aiakos... Que caminaba entre ellos

-¿Disculpa?-Le dijeron al unísono.

-Que ambos son despreciables.-El espectro les miro-Los dos secuestraron a caballeros, los dos planean forzarlos y el tuyo tiene 15 años.-Miro a Radamanthys-Quien es más despreciable. ¿Tú que planeas seducir a un menor o el que va de frente con uno de 18?-El tercer juez se alejó sin decir nada más.

-Quien lo diría de Garuda…-Minos soltó una risa-Te dejo sin habla el maldito. Nos puso en nuestro lugar… Iré a ver a mi carnerito…

_Prisión de Cocytos._

Valentine caminaba revisando un libro, la verdad que estaba sumamente aburrido. Vio de reojo venir a su señor, pero no le prestó atención. Si se sobre salto cuando este le tomo con fuerza del brazo y lo llevo a rastras a su propio cuarto.

-¿Mi señor que sucede?-Valentine miro sorprendido al juez. Todos sus instintos le ordenaban correr. La verdad que estar en su habitación, con él juez, solos le traía malos recuerdos.

-Quítate la armadura y la ropa.-Ordeno Radamanthys fríamente. Valentine abrió bien grande los ojos.

-¿Disculpe?-Un escalofrió le subió por la espalda. Entendí mal seguramente… si eso, es que ando medio distraído y entendí mal… Se decía para si el espectro.

-Entendiste muy bien lo que te dije.-Le dijo fríamente el juez.- ¿O acaso vas a desobedecer una orden mía?-Con un movimiento veloz el juez estaba tomando al espectro del cuello. Estaba enojado por las palabras de Aiakos y tenía que descargar su ira con el primero que se cruzara en su camino. Y por suerte este había sido Valentine, el que jamás rechazaba una orden.

-Mi… señor-El espectro trato de zafarse del agarre.-Me esta…ahorcando.

-Entonces has lo que te ordeno…-Soltó al joven quien retrocedió un par de pasos llevándose las manos a la garganta...

-¿Para qué… quiere que me desvista?

-Para que va hacer imbécil…-Le gruño el juez-No me hagas perder la paciencia… o te atare y golpeare como la primera vez.-El muchacho miro al juez… Si decía eso quería decir… No mi señor estaba borracho, no lo hizo a propósito. Pensó-No me hagas enojar de nuevo. Quítate la ropa y la armadura Valentine. No lo pienso repetir de nuevo.-El joven cerro los ojos mientras le ordenaba a su armadura abandonar su cuerpo. Luego se quitó la ropa quedando desnudo frente al juez. Radamanthys se acercó al espectro, aun vestido con su armadura y comenzó a tocarlo. El juez no le paso por alto el hecho que le joven se negara a mirarlo. Por lo cual a la segunda vez que el joven le negó la mirada lo abofeteo. Arrojándolo al suelo.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Valentine?

-Nada-El joven se tocó la mejilla adolorida. Radamanthys le agarro del pelo y lo arrojo contra la cama. El chico solo se dignó a cerrar los ojos. Sabía que era lo que venía ahora…

_Al día siguiente. Bosques._

Valentine había salido del inframundo. Volaba, sin prestarle atención a las cosas, a gran velocidad. Quería despejar de su mente lo que había sucedido hace solo unas horas atrás. Su cuerpo aun albergaba sordos dolores de los golpes. Maldito infeliz, aunque sea mi líder, no le da derecho a tratarme de esa forma…

-Yo no soy juguete de nadie… ni tampoco un objeto.-Gruño el joven, debajo de su ojo izquierdo tenía la marca de un puñetazo y el labio partido por otro de estos. Eso no era nada en comparación con los otros golpes que Radamanthys le había subministrado. Luego de volar en círculos un par de horas tomo el camino de regreso al inframundo.

_Casa de Géminis, Santuario de Athena._

-¿Estás seguro?-Aspros miro a su gemelo quien asintió.

-Sí, era uno de los subordinados de Radamanthys. Es la segunda vez que le veo volando por ahí…-Defteros miro a su gemelo- Al parecer disfruta de ese paisaje… Pude percibí intranquilidad en su cosmos…

-Le iré a avisar al patriarca. Ve a fijarte si aparece de nuevo.-Defteros asintió y partió de nuevo hacia el bosque.

_Habitación de Radamanthys, 2 horas después._

Regulus miraba de reojo a Valentine mientras desayunaba, con su pierna no podía moverse. Se preguntaba si los golpes en su rostro serian obra de algún caballero o espectro. Valentine tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recargado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Que te paso en la cara?-pregunto al fin. Valentine abrió los ojos y le miro.

-Nada. Termina tu desayuno-Ordeno fríamente.

-No creo que haya sido obra de uno de mis camaradas…-El crio le miro, por lo cual Valentine, más por desquite que por otra razón se le acerco y se sentó en la cama. Regulus le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo que me paso fue que Radamanthys es un maldito infeliz que se cree con el derecho de usarme como chivo expiatorio.-El joven le miró fijamente mientras el niño habría bien grande los ojos-Lo que me paso será lo que te pasara a ti luego de que Radamanthys te haya seducido para que te acuestes con él.

-¿Qué cosa?-Regulus lo pregunto con hilo de voz.

-Lo que escuchaste… Las atenciones que recibes es porque el juez Radamanthys planea seducirte para que te acuestes con él por las buenas… -Los ojos de Regulus se llenaron de lágrimas de pánico.-A mí me forzó anoche por que no quiere estropear su jueguito de seducción con vos… Yo que tú me andaría con el ojo atento-Tomo la charola y se retiró del lugar.

-Tío… tengo miedo, sácame de aquí…-Por primera vez en años, Regulus se sentía vulnerable.

_Celda._

Minos miraba burlón a Shion, que parecía con todas las ganas (y con razón) deseoso de matarle.

-Déjame de mirarme así… No fue apropósito. Me olvide de la dichosa reunión.-Minos le miro apenado- Supongo que te atrasare un poco el debut… Necesito conseguir más de ese afrodisiaco…-Salió de la celda, de no ser por la mordaza. El joven le hubiera dicho de todo al espectro.

_Continuara…_

_Medio perverso lo se xD_


	4. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

_¿Amigo o enemigo?_

-Valentine es su teniente, el segundo al mando de sus tropas, atraparlo nos garantizaría saber que le ah pasado a Regulus… y si tenemos suerte también saber que le ah sucedido a Shion.-Informo algo esperanzado Sísifo.

-Pues tenemos que esperar a que Valentine salga de nuevo del inframundo para atraparlo…-Aspros se masajeo el mentón.- Defteros dijo que es la segunda vez que lo veía por esa zona… quiere decir que recurre a ese lugar de forma reiterada…

-¿Alguno ah visto a Dohko?-pregunto Aldebarán.

-Está encerrado en su cuarto, no quiere saber nada con salir…-informo Kardia ligeramente burlón- Creo que no debí decir lo de Aiakos…

-Tarde para pensarlo…-Degel le miro.- Iré ah hablar con él… tal vez lo haga abandonar su cuarto, no puede atrincherarse ahí…

_Habitación de Radamanthys, Cositos, Inframundo._

Regulus estaba acostado de lado, un par de lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos. No quería… no quería que Radamanthys le hiciera eso… Escucho que la puerta se abría, por miedo se acurruco más. Aunque sabia con la esclava que anulaba su cosmos estaba perdido, no podría hacer nada para escapar. Sintió que le acariciaban el pelo, era algo reconfortante, esa persona se sentó en la cama y le escucho suspirar.

-Perdona por asustarte así…-le dijo la fría voz de Valentine.-Estaba molesto… y no medí mis palabras, no tuve en cuenta el hecho que caballero o no eres un niño…

-¿Lo que me dijiste es cierto…?-aun acostado dándole la espalda a Valentine, su voz sonaba quebrada.

-Sí. Pero no debí habértelo dicho…-Informo Valentine- Perdona por causarte un tormento anticipado… Lo hice solamente para vengarme de Radamanthys…

-¿Vengarte por qué?-pregunto Regulus, aun en su anterior posición. El mimo en sus cabellos le relajaba.

-Por forzarme, por usarme como saco de boxeo y descargar todas sus rabias en mi cuerpo…-Informo al mismo tiempo que dejaba de acariciarle el pelo a Regulus.- Por eso perdona, hice lo mismo con vos… te cause terror por el simple hecho de vengarme.

-Gracias, por advertirme…-dijo luego de un largo silencio Regulus.

-Creo que prevenirte, pudo haber sido peor que ocultarte lo que planea Radamanthys…-El espectro se puso atento y guardo silencio. Para tomar a Regulus y hacer que volteara. El muchacho le miro confundido, pero pudo percibir el movimiento del picaporte al mismo tiempo que Valentine comenzaba a revisar la herida que tenía en la frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin más Radamanthys aun en la puerta.

-Revisando las heridas…-Informo el espectro, Regulus miro sobre la mesita de luz había un pequeño botiquín.- Si no las superviso pueden infectarse…-Dijo mientras inspeccionaba los puntos.- Estos puntos ya puedo retirarlos…-Tomo una pequeña tijerita y corto los hilos… Radamanthys se acerco a los pies de la cama y se quedo mirando todo desde ahí.

-Pues… encárgate de atenderlo mientras me baño…-El juez tomo ropa de un armario y se retiro por una puerta lateral.

-De la que salve…-dijo el espectro en un susurro, mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa, Regulus no sabiendo por que se la devolvió...- Tengo que revisar los puntos de tu pierna…-Regulus le miro no entendiendo- Tengo que quitarle el pantalón…-Regulus se puso rojo ante esas palabras-Será solo unos momentos mientras miro los puntos y te cambio las vendas, cambia esa cara…-Regulus asintió… Dejo que Valentine le quite el pantalón y se tapo un poco con las frazadas, aun así estaba rojo por la vergüenza...

-Duele…-se quejo cuando Valentine presiono un poco la herida. Este le miro.

-Dime que partes duelen mocoso…-Le dijo mientras seguía haciendo tacto sobre la herida. Regulus realizo un par de muecas de dolor.- Aun está infectada… -Tomo una aguja e hizo un pequeño pinchazo, cerca de donde estaba cocido, apretó y la pus salió…- Tendré que revisarla de nuevo… tuve que haberte curado la infección antes de cocerte… si empeora me dejara dos opciones…-dijo fríamente, por un momento parecía otra persona la que le hablara, no parecía el joven de hace menos de cinco minutos atrás- Amputarte la pierna por gangrena o dejarte morir por la infección.

-¿GANGRENA?-Regulus se puso pálido, eso no podía ser peor… Miro a Valentine que le guiño el ojo, en eso entendió. Radamanthys podría estar escuchando todo.- ¿No puedes curarme la pierna por cosmos?-pregunto fingiendo el terror, va no era fingido no sabía hasta que punto Valentine fingía.

-De nada sirve…-Tomo una tijera y corto los hilos.- Tengo que limpiar la herida y desinfectarla… pero aquí no se puede el olor es muy fuerte y mancharía las sabanas…-Valentine vendo la herida.- Le preguntare a mi señor que quiere que haga… ojala que diga que te deje morir lentamente…-Valentine le volvió a guiñar el ojo, eso era mentira.- Morir de Gangrena es algo espantoso… la muerte perfecta para uno de los caballeros de Athena.

Regulus formo un "gracias" con los labios, la respuesta de Valentine fue un "de nada" silencioso. Mientras guardaba los menesteres para curar en el botiquín y salía. Regulus como pudo se volvió a poner el pantalón antes que Radamanthys apareciera y se le ocurriera adelantar el "asunto"… Al poco tiempo Radamanthys salió de bañarse, le miro pero no le dijo nada. Realizo un movimiento con su mano y una ráfaga de viento apago todas las velas. Regulus por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle en la oscuridad comenzó a temblar. Escucho y sintió como Radamanthys quitaba las frazadas del otro lado de la cama. Se acostó y se tapo sin dirigirle la palabra a Regulus… quien se sintió ligeramente aliviado. No se movió de su posición, no quería dormir teniendo al enemigo a solo 30 centímetros…

* * *

Escucho el respirar calmo de Radamanthys y si… tomo con cuidado la almohada que tenia debajo de la cabeza. Con algo de suerte… Estuvo atento, espero alrededor de una hora más… la respiración de Radamanthys seguía igual estaba dormido... Regulus se relamió los labios para humedecerlo, estaba nervioso, si lo lograba seria cobarde… pero si lo lograba estaría libre de las manos de Radamanthys.

-Ni lo intentes muchacho…-le dijo Radamanthys de pronto, poniendo completamente nervioso a Regulus.- No quiero lastimarte, por lo tanto duérmete o volverás a la celda donde seguro que Valentine tendrá razones para dejarte sin pierna. -Radamanthys ni siquiera se había movido, seguía en la misma posición. Regulus volvió a dejar la almohada donde estaba.-Mejor así… duérmete. -Regulus no durmió, en lo que dedujo, seria toda la noche.

Fingió dormir cuando escucho a Radamanthys levantarse, seguramente, para cumplir sus funciones como juez. Una vez seguro que Radamanthys ya no estaba, se acomodo en la cama. Estaba cansado, no sabía desde cuando no dormía… El sueño le venció.

_Mazmorra._

Shion se sentía desesperar, no podía estar pasándole esto. Por suerte Minos se había olvidado temporalmente de él. Escucho que la puerta se abría y entraba uno de los guerreros de Radamanthys…

-¿Con que mano escribes?-le pregunto mientras le ponía una esclava en la muñeca derecha. Shion movió la izquierda. El espectro le soltó la muñeca, izquierda, del grillete.-Guarda silencio… -le demostró un trozo de pergamino y le coloco en la mano un trozo de carbonilla.- Escribe algo para calmar a Regulus… está muy nervioso y en ese estado la infección en su pierna puede empeorar…-Le dijo el espectro con una expresión preocupada en los ojos, Shion no sabía por qué confió en el espectro y escribió la nota. Tuvo el buen cuidado de no mencionar que también estaba prisionero, no quería poner más nervioso al niño.- Tratare de conversar con Lune, para qué traiga algo de comer…-le dijo el joven antes de volverle a sujetar la muñeca con el grillete y sacarle la esclava…-Si no tengo éxito te traer aunque sea una pequeña hogaza de pan…-salió de la celda dejando de nuevo a Shion.

-¿Por que ayudara?-Shion cerró los ojos, no entendía que podía motivar a ese espectro a querer aliviar los nervios de Regulus. Algo le decía que ese guerrero era una buena persona, a pesar de servir a Hades.

_Habitación de Radamanthys._

Regulus estaba terminando de desayunar… Valentine le había despertado para que pudiera comer algo y no estuviera con la panza vacía por tanto tiempo. Esta medio dormido, ah Valentine le parecía sumamente enternecedor la expresión de su rostro…

-Regulus…-le llamo mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba la charola con el desayuno…

-Puedes decirme Reg… como los demás…-le informo el niño a un algo dormido… Valentine puso algo en su mano. El niño lo miro, era un trozo de papel… cuando lo abrió se encontró con la letra de Shion estaba algo chueca, pero era la letra de Shion…

_**Reg:**_

_**Solo te escribo para decirte que no te desanimes y no te dejes intimidar por los espectros. Te aseguro que te sacaremos de ese lugar, no temas lo haremos. Te prometo que te liberaremos… No te rindas y no te dejes amedrentar, confía en nosotros… te sacaremos de ahí…**_

_**Shion.**_

-¿Cómo…?-Valentine le hizo gesto de que guardara silencio. Entendía que significaba eso… no sabía qué hacer con la carta y se la devolvió a Valentine. -Destrúyela…-le pidió, Valentine insistió.

-Duérmete…-Regulus se acomodo para volver a dormir, mientras Valentine escondía la carta entre las piezas de su armadura. Tomo la charola y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta justo cuando entraba Radamanthys.

-Acaba de desayunar mi señor…-informo con voz neutra, Radamanthys asintió y le dejo paso a Valentine que se retiro de la habitación. Regulus sentía un escalofrió subirle por la espalda, sentía la mirada de Radamanthys en su nuca…

-que no me haga nada, que no me haga nada…-Regulus estaba muerto de miedo… lo decía en susurros, a pesar que Shion le había pedido que no tuviera miedo lo tenía. Radamanthys sonreía divertido, por el completo silencio en esa habitación podía escuchar a Regulus que en ese momento le seguía dando la espalda. El espectro se acerco al menor, quien cerró con fuerza los ojos diciéndose mentalmente que eso era una pesadilla. Sintió que le acariciaban con cuidado los cabellos, de no ser que Valentine se había ido, pensó que se trataba del espectro de Harpía.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?-pregunto con voz tranquila, muy impropia de él, Radamanthys. El menor se movió un poco rehuyendo de las caricias que eran dedicadas a su cabello.- Abre los ojos, no te convertirás en piedra por mirarme…-Regulus abrió sus temerosos ojos azules, Radamanthys reprimió su sonrisa burlona… Todo iba mejor de lo esperado, el menor estaba aterrado… El espectro estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, para poder estar a la altura de su presa, miraba atento y con rostro sereno al niño…- ¿Cómo está tu pierna?-pregunto como si realmente le interesara. Regulus no respondió, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Radamathys comenzó de nuevo a acariciarle el pelo, a lo cual Regulus volvió a moverse escapando de la caricia… No quería sentir la mano del asesino de su padre en su cuerpo… aunque esta le estuviera dedicando una caricia reconfortante…- ¿Tan arisco eres?

-Déjame en paz…-logro articular sosteniéndole una mirada helada. Radamanthys ya se había divertido mucho con el menor, por lo cual lo dejo y salió de la habitación.

_Habitación de Valentine._

El espectro miro la nota arder en la chimenea de su cuarto, por suerte para él la nota se consumió rápidamente. Su mente divaga mientras contemplaba las llamas danzantes, estaba por completo perdido en ello. Sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban y un suspiro salió de sus labios, pero se relajo cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

-Casi me matas del susto Sylphid…-admitió, el espectro de Basilisco sonrió mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-Te estás encariñando con el niño…-le dijo burlón.- Eso no está bien, Radamanthys puede enojarse…-Abrazo con más fuerza el pecho de su camarada- ¿En qué piensas?

-En lo gay que parecemos en este momento, déjame de abrazarme así Syl…-dijo mientras se soltaba. El otro rio y lo soltó, con Valentine se llevaban así, solo bromeaban… ninguno tenia interés físico en su amigo.

-Dime… ¿en qué pensabas realmente?-pregunto su amigo, al igual que él, sin armadura.

-Dime ¿Qué piensas realmente? ¿Qué crees con lo que trama nuestro señor Radamanthys?

-Prefiero no meterme…-Informo Sylphid.- Lo mismo te pediría a ti… no te metas, no te encariñes con esos chicos…

-¿Esos chicos?

-No me chupo el dedo Valentine…-El espectro de Basilisco le miro- Shion y Regulus son plural…

-No me encariño con nadie…-informo el espectro, ambos callaron sentían a Radamanthys cerca.

-¿Quieres que te esconda?-pregunto este de forma seria…

-No me serviría de nada…-Valentine se puso pálido, al poco tiempo entro Radamanthys al cuarto mirando a los dos espectros… Valentine y Sylphid sintieron un escalofrió subirle por la espalda… Radamanthys miraba a los dos guerreros con ropa de entrenamiento.

-Chicos…-Queen entro y miro a Radamanthys, ante el cual realizo una pequeña reverencia.- ¿Vamos a entrenar?- Radamanthys escrutaba con la mirada a Queen, a quien no se le paso por alto ese detalle. Miro con ojos suplicantes a sus amigos, sabia o se hacia una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su superior…-Bueno chicos… los veo afuera…-comenzó a salir del cuarto.

-Queen…-Al escuchar su nombre, el espectro se puso pálido.

-Sí, mi señor…-Valentine y Sylphid intercambiaron miradas… Sabían lo que se venía, hasta el momento Sylphid y Queen eran los únicos que venían escapando de las manos de Radamanthys...

-Ven con migo… Ustedes dos… a ENTRENAR.-los dos espectros asintieron, mientras Radamanthys se retiraba con su nueva víctima…

-De la que me salve…-Valentine apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo…-Trata de hacer algo para que Queen zafe de esto…

-Ahora lo hago…-Su amigo asintió- Ve al campo de entrenamiento que yo voy con el señor Aiakos…

_Continuara._


	5. Crimen y castigos

"_Crimen" y castigos..._

Queen cerró los ojos sabía que no le gustaría en lo más mínimo lo que venía, aun llevaba puesto el pantalón… eso lo consideraba un alivio, por el momento. Radamanthys comenzó a besar el cuello del espectro con cuidado, podía sentir los ligeros temblores del cuerpo de este… y sabía que estos temblores no eran por mero placer, sino de miedo. Hecho que le excitaba… Cuando comenzó a deslizar su mano, hacia la entrepierna del más joven, alguien golpeo la puerta. Con cara de fastidio abandono la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Lune?-dijo secamente unas hubo abierto la puerta.

-Me mandan a informarle que mi señor le espera en la sala de reuniones.-Informo el espectro- Me dijeron que es cuanto antes…

-Ya voy…-cerró la puerta y miro a Queen, que aún no había abandonado la cama. El más chico no quería tentar a su suerte.- Terminaremos luego lo que empezamos…dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Queen cerró los ojos aliviado, que salvada… me salve por un pelo. Escucho como golpeaban la puerta del balcón… Se acercó a esta y se encontró con Valentine.

-¿Te hizo algo?-pregunto el espectro de Harpía, apenas entro al cuarto, revestido con su sapuris.

-No…-Queen soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras la sapuris de Arlune le cubría.- ¿Que hicieron?

-Le debemos un favor a Aiakos…-dijo el otro mientras se recargaba contra la pared y Queen se dejaba caer en su cama.- Menos mal que nos ayudó… o sino no sabría qué hacer para sacarte…

-Pero… vino Lune…-el otro le miro confundió-Dijo que Minos solicitaba la presencia de Radamanthys en la sala de reuniones…-como respuesta Valentine sonrió.- Si les descubren…están perdidos…

-Tardaran un poco en darse cuenta…

_Habitación de Minos._

Shion tenía las manos amarradas a la cabecera de la cama… de hoy no pasaba… Le dedico una mirada llena de pánico al espectro de Grifo que le observaba con diversión. Estaba amordazado, maniatado y desnudo de la cintura para arriba… y para rematar encerrado con un psicópata.

Minos se sentó en la cama y pasó uno de sus dedos por el trabajado abdomen del más joven. La cara de preocupación y pánico de Shion hacían valer la espera… Trazo con cuidado los trabajados músculos que el más joven tenía en el pecho y el vientre…

-Se nota que has ejercitado mucho… Hakurei hizo algo bien por lo que veo…-dijo burlón mientras se acercaba al menor… Shion cerró los ojos, no quería ver ya tendría mucho con sentir lo que él le haría… Golpearon la puerta-PERO SI ME LLEVARA EL HADES… ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS LLAMA?

-Juez Minos, el señor Radamanthys solicita su presencia urgente en la sala de reuniones.-informo un espectro.

-Quien será la que te…-el espectro se alejó del más joven mientras abría la puerta.- Basilisco-Miro al espectro que estaba con él- Tokusa… lleven a Aries a su celda…-¿TOKUSA? ESTO NO PUEDE SER MÁS HUMILLANTE… pensó el afligido Shion. El juez se retiró y Basilisco entro solo, escucho como los pasos del otro se alejaban por el pasillo. Se sintió ligeramente aliviado… pero solo un poco.

-Al parecer, tienes más suerte de la esperada…-le informo fríamente el espectro.- Queríamos salvar a uno y terminamos salvando a dos…-Shion le miro no entendiendo, Sylphid le hizo levantarse y seguirle. Una vez en la celda, no se encontró solo sino que estaba Tokusa. -Apúrate… yo vigilo…-dijo mientras dejaba a Shion encadenado.

-No me mires así…-le quito la mordaza, le mostro una pequeña hogaza de pan y una pequeña cantimplora.- Agradécele a mi señor Aiakos por ser piadoso con vos…-le dio de beber el agua y de comer el pan…

-Gracias Tokusa…-dijo en un susurro…

-No agradezcas…-Tokusa salió presuroso de la celda. Luego escucho los pasos de los dos espectros alejarse.

_Sala de reuniones._

-¿Para qué me hiciste venir, Minos?-pregunto Aiakos distraído.

-¿Yo? Si Radamanthys me hizo venir a mí…-se quejó el otro juez.

-Pues Lune dijo que tú querías hablar con migo-informo el susodicho. Entre los tres se miraron, era claro que abría una pequeña disputa entre los jueces. Aiakos para sus adentros sonreía, el solo miraría mientras Minos y Radamanthys se echaban la culpa entre sí.

_Enfermería._

Sylphid y Queen mantenían sujeto a Regulus, mientras Valentine le limpiaba la herida infectada. De los ojos del menor caían lágrimas de completo dolor. Queen le había amordazado para que no gritara ni se mordiera la lengua.

-¿Para cuanto tienes…?-pregunto Queen… la verdad que, en cierto modo, le dolía ver al menor así.

-Ya casi termino…ustedes sujétenle con fuerza…-dijo mientras continuaba en su labor… Queen sujetaba a Regulus de la cintura para arriba, mientras Sylphid de la cintura para abajo…-solo me falta cocer y vendar… -informo, a Regulus todo eso le pareció el peor de los castigos… Preferiría ser azotado hasta la muerte antes que volver a pasar por ello. Valentine coloco una especie de ungüento natural, sobre la herida cocida, antes de vendarla.

-¿Lo suelto?-pregunto Queen. El otro asintió, Regulus se sintió ligeramente aliviado de no sentir el peso de los dos espectros sobre su cuerpo. Le quitaron la mordaza y le sacaron las correas que le habían puesto "por si las dudas".

-Dale un poco de agua…-dijo Valentine mientras ponía en agua hirviendo todo lo que había utilizado. Basilisco le dio de beber agua al menor quien, prácticamente, casi se atraganta por beberla rápido.

-Despacio animal…-le reprendió el espectro albino.

-Voy a ver por donde esta Radamanthys…-dijo Queen mientras comenzaba a irse.

-Gracias…-se detuvo de golpe al mismo tiempo que, al igual que sus compañeros, miraba al menor.

-No agradezcas-gruñeron los tres al unísono. Queen salió de la habitación y fue a ver por donde andaba su líder.

-Llévalo al cuarto del señor Radamanthys, antes que note su ausencia-le susurro Sylphid a Valentine quien asintió. Se acercó al menor y lo cargo en brazos, como si fuera una novia.- iré a ver por dónde anda y le distraeré para que tengas tiempo de llevarlo al cuarto.-Valentine asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de su superior.

_Habitación de Radamanthys._

Valentine entro, al cuarto del juez, con el chico dormido en brazos. El agua que le dio Sylphid, tenía una droga para que durmiera. Sintió un escalofrió subirle por la espalda cuando vio a sus dos amigos inconscientes, en el suelo, y al Juez sentado en la cama.

-¿Con el permiso de quien… le operaste la pierna?-el espectro se puso pálido, ahora si estoy jodido. Miro a Queen, un pequeño hilo de sangre abandonaba su frente… Sylphid no tenía heridas visibles, pero algo le decía que si le quitaba el peto hallaría un moretón, producido por un poderoso puñetazo o varios golpes más…

-Creí que quería tener al niño sano… Solo le evite que contraiga… Gangrena…-dijo con voz neutra, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo.-Estuvo drogado todo el tiempo señor…

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-pregunto el juez mientras se le acercaba con paso desafiante. Valentine asintió, sabía que si esto seguía así estaría en serios problemas.- porque me llego la versión que tú, Sylphid y Queen… Estuvieron en la enfermería atendiendo la herida del chico… y él estaba despierto.

-No, mi señor… no lo estaba. Hubiera sido muy difícil de operarle la pierna en ese estado…-dijo el espectro, manteniéndose tranquilo.

-Es muy raro Valentine… es muy raro…-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor del espectro.

-¿Qué es raro? Mi señor- pregunto-

-Cuando mientes, a pesar que logres controlar tu voz…-el espectro se mantuvo sereno-tus gestos y acciones… tus pupilas se dilatan… Eso es lo que me dice que ahora mientes…-agarro al chico del cuello. Este tuvo que hacer un, pequeño, esfuerzo para no dejar caer al menor dormido.- Te preguntare de nuevo. –Con el permiso de quien… sanaste la pierna de Leo y ordenaste a esos dos espectros a ayudarte.-apretó un poco más el cuello del peli rosado.

-Con el de nadie…-logro articular, la presión en su cuello desapareció.- les dije que usted me lo había ordenado…-dijo, tratando de justificar a sus amigos. Radamanthys no le miraba, por lo tanto… dedujo, que se creyó esa mentira.

-Dame a Leo…-el joven se lo entrego.-GORDON.-llamo, el espectro se puso algo tieso cuando minotauro entro.-Ya sabes qué hacer con él…-El espectro lo tomo con fuerza del brazo y lo saco de ahí.- Raimi, Zero…-los dos se hicieron presentes. Saquen a estos dos de aquí… déjenlos en su cuartos.-los otros dos, sabiendo que no valía la pena decir que merecían el mismo destino que Valentine decidieron callarse. No querían ser azotados… Tomaron a los dos espectros inconscientes y se retiraron.

_Habitación de Queen de Alrunes._

-Mierda que pesas una tonelada…-Zeros dejo caer al espectro sobre la cama… Verle así de indefenso le hizo sonreír divertido.

Acaricio el rostro de suaves rasgos del joven… quien apenas hizo un ligero movimiento… estaba inconsciente, está por completo indefenso… Acerco su boca a la del joven… Cuando estuvo por besar sus labios, una poderosa mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello. Cuando volvió a mirar se encontró con los ojos entre magenta y un lila suave de Queen… Este le miraba con desprecio.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer aborto de la naturaleza?-le dijo fríamente. Zeros no podía respirar-sal de mi habitación antes que te decapite…-le soltó y el espectro de Rana abandono la habitación. Se levantó y sintió una terrible punzada en la frente. Se tocó la zona en cuestión, para luego mirarse los dedos…ahí vio la sangre…

_Recuerdo._

_Se dirigía a la sala de reuniones, se supone que podría pasar por ahí sin ser descubierto. Llego a esta, pero estaba vacía, escucho un ruido seco detrás… el ruido de una armadura al chocar contra el suelo. Cuando volteo, su señor Radamanthys le abofeteo con tanta fuerza que le hizo caer al suelo. Al poco tiempo empezó a pisarle mientras estuviera contra la fría loza. Cuando se cansó de pisarle, camino hasta estar frente a él… Queen levanto la vista y ahí recibió una patada de lleno en el rostro._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-Valentine…-Se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose que Gordon le bloqueaba la salida.- Gordon necesito salir…-dijo no estaba para rodeos ni explicaciones.

-Y yo que te quites la ropa…-le dijo el grandote burlón.

-¿Qué?-su amito le tomo del cuello y lo levanto a varios centímetros del suelo.

-Y la armadura… el señor Radamanthys me ha mandado a decirte que no se olvidó lo que estaban haciendo…-apretó un poco más el cuello de su amigo de cabellera vino tinto. Queen trato de soltarse del agarre… le estaba comenzando a faltarle el aire-Él quiere que te desnudes y le esperes en tu cama…

-Gordon…somos amigos…-logro articular.

-Yo no soy amigo de quienes traicionan al señor Radamanthys…-arrojo a Queen contra la cama.-Quítate la armadura y la ropa…

-Gordon… no entiendes… el señor…

-Quiere poseerte.-dijo el otro mientras se encogía de hombros, como si eso no le importara.-quien te manda a tener un lindo rostro y cuerpo.

-¿No te estas escuchando?

-Para de llorar como niña y has lo que el señor Radamanthys ordena…-Queen cerró los ojos-No hay amigos ahora que inventen una falsa reunión…-abrió los ojos aterrado… los habían descubierto. – y está enojado con vos… Dice que será generoso con vos… si le complaces…

-ANTES MUERTO-le dijo furioso… -NO SOY LA RAMERA DE NADIE…-Gordon le golpeo en el vientre haciendo que Queen callera de rodillas.

-Perdóname Queen…-le dijo mientras le quitaba un guantelete y le colocaba una esclava…

-¿Eh…? NO…-Intento quitarse el brazalete… Gordon le sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a desvestirle…-QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA GORDON…-Ya no tenía cosmos para defenderse… su "amigo" le arrojo a la cama desnudo… Antes que el joven pudiera hacer algo, le ato las manos a la cabecera…-GORDON… POR FAVOR…-le suplico-Somos amigos…

-Yo no soy amigo de un traidor…-dijo tranquilamente-Una vez que el señor Radamanthys ya no te tache como tal… seremos amigos de nuevo…-salió de la habitación. Dejando al chico, de cabellera color vino, forcejeando con sus amarres.

_Habitación de Sylphid de Basilisco._

Sylphid no corrió mejor suerte que Queen, estaba amarrado a su cama… Hacía poco que había recobrado el conocimiento. Llevaba puesto solamente el pantalón, el resto de sus vestiduras habían sido retiradas. Raimi le había amordazado y le miraba burlón desde el borde de la cama… Por precaución, este le había puesto la esclava mientras aún estaba inconsciente. De esa forma le era más fácil dominarle. Miro con rabia a ese ser despreciable, a ese espectro de bajo rango que se daba aires de superioridad.

-Me quedare cerca… quiero escucharte gritar cuando el señor te recuerde cuál es tu lugar y a quien le debes lealtad.-Al escuchar esas palabras, Sylphid sintió un escalofrió subió por su espalda… Cerró los ojos mientras, el otro espectro abandonaba la habitación. Si eso le esperaba a él… ¿Qué le esperaba a Valentine que había sido el instigador?

_Mazmorras._

Valentine apretó los dientes, para evitar dejar libre sus quejidos. Niobe, por orden de Radamanthys, le estaba azotando… Sus manos estaban sujetas a la pared, gracias a unos grilletes especiales que anulaban su cosmos.

-Me pregunto si seguirás conservando tu rango luego de semejante desacato…-dijo el otro burlón, mientras lo volvía azotar dejando marcas en su espalda.- lo tuyo fue una completa estupidez…-le dijo burlón.-simple y llana estupidez.-continuo azotándolo.

_Continuara…_


	6. Amigos

_Amigos_

_Arroyo, bosque de coníferas._

El sol caía, ya estaba comenzando el atardecer y el cielo comenzó a adquirir suaves tonalidades naranjas... El joven realizo una mueca de dolor, cuando su amigo le pasó el paño, con el mayor cuidado posible… De los tres, fue el único que no pudo evadir su castigo… El albino realizo una mueca llena de pena, al ver a su amigo en ese estado, la espalda completamente trazada por los surcos del látigo… Provocaba que al espectro se le revolviera el estómago, a pesar de estar acostumbrado ver sangre… que su mejor amigo este en ese estado le dolía.

-Iré a revisar los alrededores… No vaya a ser que el señor Radamanthys nos encuentre ayudando a Valentine cuando nos prohibió que lo hiciéramos…-informo Queen, mientras se alejaba vestido solamente con sus ropas de entrenamiento.

Las tres Sapuris estaban ensambladas en las orillas del arroyo. No muy lejos de estas había una pequeña fogata, donde Sylphid había hervido las flores curativas. Basilisco asintió mientras seguía con su labor, Valentine se había quitado la remera para que su amigo pudiera atender sus heridas. Lo único que le aliviaba, era saber que estos no habían sido sometidos por Radamanthys gracias a la intervención de Aiakos…

Queen comenzó a caminar por el bosque mirando todo y a la vez mirando nada… Tenía el corazón lleno de rabia… Lo que el juez le había hecho a Valentine era injustificable, como también lo que le había querido hacerle a él y Sylphid. Si Aiakos no intervenía en su defensa y no apaciguaba a la fiera… Se mordió el labio, para luego descargar su rabia contra el suelo.

* * *

Defteros miraba atento al espectro, sentía el nerviosismo y la ira que emanaba de su cuerpo… Lo que fuera que irritara al espectro debía de ser algo preocupante, lentamente se retiró de ese lugar y fue hacia el santuario de Athena.

_Casa patriarcal, santuario de Athena._

Defteros apenas llego se presentó ante el patriarca eh informo de la presencia del espectro de Alrunes en el bosque de coníferas cercano al santuario. Este no demoro en avisarle a los otros miembros de la orden dorada… en menos de un parpadeo todos estaban en la casa patriarcal.

-Queen de Alrunes es miembro de la tropa de asalto de Radamanthys, debe de saber algo…-informo Degel.- cualquier información que tenga nos será útil…

-Defteros-El mencionado miro al patriarca.-Ve con los demás e intercepten a ese espectro si aún sigue en el bosque…-los caballeros asintieron- Retírense ahora.-los caballeros se retiraron con paso veloz de ese lugar hacia el bosque donde había sido visto el espectro.

_Arroyo, bosque de coníferas._

El grito de dolor fue lo que previno a los caballeros que lentamente fueron acercándose al lugar donde se produjo. Se mezclaron cuidadosamente con el follaje, teniendo el buen cuidado que el dorado de sus armaduras no fuera reflejado por el sol.

-Es nuestro día de suerte… Tres espectros de camping…-comento burlón Kardia. Todos sentían un delicioso aroma provenir de una pequeña olla, que se calentaba con el calor de la fogata.-Nosotros con dos secuestrados y estos de lo más cómodos de camping.

-¿De quién habrá sido el grito?-dijo Aspros, luego de ignorar los comentarios de Kardia. Dado que obviamente alguien había gritado…

- Sylphid cuidado… Me estas matando…-se quejó alguien, al escuchar esa voz varios se miraron… Ese era Valentine de Harpía.

-Déjame a mi Syl…-dijo la calmada voz de Alrunes- a ese paso dejaras a Valentine más lastimado que curado…

-Eh pasado por peores cosas… No te preocupes Syl…-dijo Valentine al ver la cara afligida de su amigo… Los caballeros se acercaron un poco más… vieron las tres armaduras ensambladas y…

-¿Fue azotado?-dijo el sorprendido Degel.

-Por fin un espectro que recibe lo que merece…-dijo el sonriente Kardia. Al contemplar la maltrecha espalda del peli rosa suave.

-Maldito hijo de perra…-escucharon que exclamaba Queen mientras tomaba una piedra y la aventaba al arroyo con violencia.- Nosotros no somos sus juguetes para que nos maltrate de esa forma… De no ser por Aiakos no la contábamos…

-Ya lo sé… Perdonen por involucrarles chicos… debí hacerlo solo…-Valentine cerró los ojos, mientras su amigo seguía pasando con cuidado un trapo de algodón por su espalda. Limpiando las heridas y llevando alivio a las zonas dolidas.

-No ibas a poder curar al chico tú solo…-le dijo Sylphid. Al escuchar "Curar al chico" todos los caballeros se pusieron tensos- Tenia la pierna infectada… cuando la vi, realmente sentí pena… Por eso te ayude… Estaba a un paso de que se la amputaran…

-Dime que por lo menos valió la pena semejante lio….-dijo Queen mientras tiraba otra piedra, ajeno al hecho de que eran escuchados.- que le salvaste la pierna al mocoso…

-Ya les dije que si… ya no tiene infección alguna… ag…-soltó una queja… Aunque Sylphid tuviera cuidado, el simple rose de la suave tela dolía.

-Lo siento…-Basilisco realizo una mueca de pena- Esto es lo que tiene de malo cuando te lastimas… eres el único que puede sanar con Cosmos… Si yo te llego a intentar ayudar, más que seguro te mate…

-No te preocupes… esto no es nada en comparación cuando él me azoto personalmente…-dijo irónico-Ahí me acorde hasta de mi primer antepasado…

-De solo escucharte tengo rabia…-Queen rompió la piedra que tenía en la mano y fue a sentarse junto a sus amigos.- Que rabia que tengo… ¿Dónde están los caballeros de Athena cuando alguien necesita descargarse…? -se cruzó de brazos molesto. Los caballeros se miraron, había 10 miembros de la orden dorada solo a unos metros de ellos.

-Tú no estás enojado…-Valentine le miro por encima de su hombro-Estas dolido y no creo que sea Radamanthys la razón…-Queen soltó un suspiro.

-A ustedes dos les envidio…-dijo entre dientes, mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿Por?-Sylphid dejo de atender la espalda de su amigo y le miro mientras humedecía el paño. El agua, con las flores diluidas, ya estaba roja.- Si no te diste cuenta… Valentine tiene la espalda al rojo vivo y yo tengo prohibido hablarle o curarlo… porque o si no sería yo el azotado-le miro, era claro que esa orden le importaba tanto como un grano de arena.- ¿Qué envidia puedes tener de nosotros?

-Exactamente porque estás haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que te dijo Radamanthys.-Al escuchar esto los caballeros se miraron. ¿Los espectros estaban desobedeciendo una orden del juez?

-Aquí hay algo muy raro…-susurro Asmita, los otros asintieron… Eso era claramente cierto.

-Traduce, porque, por el dolor en la espalda no entendí. Al parecer mi cabeza anda en cualquier lado ag… Syl…-hizo una mueca de dolor.- Me estas matando…

-Perdón…-se excusó el otro.- deja de quejarte que no eres una niña…

- ¿Qué paso luego de que Radamanthys nos dejó fuera de combate?-pregunto Queen.- Deberías ser el único que estaba consiente… Valen…-le dijo el espectro.- las marcas en tu cuello me dan una idea…

-Sencillamente, me "interrogo".-dijo irónico, tratando de reprimir las muecas y los quejidos.

-Te molió a golpes para que dijeras la verdad…-Basilisco soltó un suspiro con desgano.

-No les acuse, no soy un canalla como Zeros que sería capaz de vender a su propia madre para obtener algo de favoritismo.-Valentine cerró los ojos-Le dije que yo les había mentido diciéndoles que según una orden, dada por él, me tenían que ayudar a curar la pierna infectada de Leo.-Los caballeros se miraron si habían ayudado a Regulus- Ahí me ataco… y mando a Niobe a azotarme en su nombre…

-Entonces… Valentine está ayudando a Regulus…-dijo Sísifo en un susurro.- y ellos también, aparentemente.

-Oye… Tengo una duda…-dijo Queen luego de un breve silencio.

-Sigo siendo su teniente…-informo Valentine al suponer, cuál sería la pregunta- Pero estoy advertido… otra de estas… y no me verán por un largo tiempo…

-No quería preguntarte eso… ya lo sabía…-dijo Queen mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas y bajaba su mirada, para que su cabellera color vino cubriera sus ojos.- ¿Serias capaz de traicionar a tu mejor amigo?

-No. No sería capaz de traicionar a Syl… ¿Por qué?-Basilisco sonrió disimuladamente al escuchar la respuesta. Había sido sin dudar, Valentine no había dudado en responder.

-Quien me dejo servido en bandeja de plata para Radamanthys, fue Gordon…-se mordió el labio- Espectro o no… creía que realmente se podía tener una amistad con él… Maldito… de no ser por Aiakos, ahora más que seguro me estaría cortando las venas por esa humillación.

-Sin ofender…-Basilisco le miro- Pero Gordon… es de los que no dudan al momento de recibir una orden… Yo no dudaría y tú tampoco Queen-bajo la mirada- Estoy seguro que, a pesar que Valentine opine una cosa, al llegar el momento que le den una orden de traicionarme…-paso saliva- lo haría, porque yo también sé que lo haría aunque realmente no quisiera.-un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre los espectros. Los tres sabían que esas palabras eran ciertas.

-Que ganas de vengarme…-murmuro Queen por lo bajo.

-Pues ponte en la cola, porque ya somos dos…-Valentine les miro atento.-Nunca le perdonare lo que les quiso hacer, lo que le planea hacer al crio y lo que me hizo…-Los espectros se quedaron el silencio un momento… Como si quisieran escuchar algo

-Valentine, escóndete…-Dijo rápidamente Sylphid de Basilisco mientras se paraba y tiraba el trapo al arroyo. Su amigo se puso la Sapuris, y remonto vuelo ocultándose en las nubes, los otros dos se colocaron la Sapuris… Queen, a pesar que no le hiciera mucha gracia, tiro la infusión de hierbas con la que estaban curando a su amigo y la pequeña "palangana" con agua y sangre al arroyo… Sylphid puso una roca de considerable tamaño sobre la fogata para borra todo rastro de ella. Los caballeros le miraron atentos, lo que estuviera por pasar sin duda no era nada buen. Se quedaron estáticos en su lugar y Verónica de Nasu se hizo presente.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos… vino el rarito…-dijo Queen con ligera burla…- No vaya a ser que se nos peguen sus malos hábitos…

-¿Dónde está la estrella del lamento?-pregunto, con ligera arrogancia, el espectro vestido de monja… Los otros dos se miraron, como no entendiendo la pregunta.- Radamanthys me mando por el espectro que rige la estrella del lamento… ¿Dónde está el guerrero de Harpía? Seguramente le están escondiendo…

-Pues en los bolsillos no lo tengo… -le dijo Queen mientras le miraba desafiante.

-Tenemos prohibido acercarnos a él…-Informo Sylphid con suma calma, los caballeros se miraron… Volvían a tener la confirmación que estaban desobedeciendo una orden- ¿Cómo quieres que sepamos donde esta…?

-Mmm… tal vez chiquito, creo que sabes donde esta…-el espectro tomo al albino del rostro. Sylphid no logro reprimir una mueca de asco- Porque tengo entendido que eres el mejor amigo…

-Nunca supe que tenía ese cargo…-aparto la mano del espectro de un manotazo. -lárgate Nasu… no ando de humor para soportar tu presencia…

-Cierto… En ausencia de Valentine… tu ocupas su lugar…-el espectro sonrió de una forma misteriosa… Lo que provoco que el albino retrocediera un par de pasos…- tendrás que complacer los deseos de Radamanthys, dado que debes remplazarle en todo lo que él juez ordene…-Sylphid se puso palido- Claro… todo cambia si me dices donde esta… -ambos espectros realizaron muecas de desprecio… Lo mismo que los caballeros, se estaban enterando de muchas cosas en poco tiempo.- ¿Vas a decirme dónde está tu amigo?

-No, porque no se…-le respondió cortante el joven.

-Si es así…-tomo al espectro con fuerza del brazo…-te vienes con migo al inframundo…-una expresión de pánico se presentó en el rostro del espectro más joven.- Vas hacer todo lo que tu señor te ordene…

-Avaricia de la Vida...-La técnica tomo desprevenido a Verónica, que se sorprendió, al igual que los caballeros. Estos se cubrieron para evitar quedar enceguecidos por el ataque. Valentine descendió, luego de realizar el ataque, con un movimiento veloz tomo a sus amigos y comenzó a correr rió arriba llevándoles de la mano- Ahora si no la cuento...

-PAGARAS CARO ESTA INSOLENCIA… HARPIA…-Verónica desapareció de la vista de los caballeros…

* * *

-Valentine… ¿Eres idiota?-Le pregunto Queen… Mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a su amigo… A pesar de estar herido, Valentine seguía corriendo velozmente.

-Valen… Vuela… te veremos haya…-el otro miro sobre su hombro-confía en nosotros… Te veremos allí… lo prometo…-Valentine dudo un poco mientras seguía corriendo, para luego soltar a sus amigos.

-_Los espero allí… los esperamos allí…_-dijo antes de irse, por cosmos.

* * *

-Mierda que corren rápido estos espectros…-dijo Kardia, mientras trataba de darle alcance a los espectros.- No entiendo… por qué Radamanthys atacaría a los de su propia tropa…

-Porque es un imbécil…-le dijo Defteros que parecía deslizarse con gracia entre las sombras.-así como los trata, obviamente mal, es claro que se le van a revelar… Yo, si fuera ellos, haría lo mismo…-varios pensaron lo mismo. Tenían que darle alcance a esos tres, era claro que sabían de Regulus y tal vez de Shion.

-Sigo sin entender…-dijo mientras se detenían… le habían perdido el rastro.

-Kardia… Radamanthys quería forzar a Valentine… como este se desapareció quería obligar a Sylphid -Degel se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz- lo estuvieron diciendo todo el tiempo con otras palabras no puede ser que no lo entendieras…

-Claro que lo entendí Degel… Solo sigo sin entender como es tan malnacido para hacerle eso a sus propios guerreros.-le dijo el otro con aire ligeramente ofendido.- Sigamos… si saben de Regulus y Shion… Y Radamanthys les agarra no sabremos nunca que paso con ellos dos…

Los demás asintieron y siguieron corriendo, Asmita sentía ligeramente el cosmos de los dos espectros, faltaba el de un tercero. No creía que lo hubieran agarrado.

* * *

-¡QUEEN! ¡CORRE NO TE DETENGAS!...-El grito les dio un sentido a su camino, cuando llegaron… Caminando casi con sigilo, cuando llegaron al origen del grito encontraron a Sylphid sujeto por los hilos de Minos… No muy lejos de ahí con cara de muy, pero muy, pocos amigos se hallaba Radamanthys. Este se acercó al espectro y le abofeteo arrancándole la tiara de la cabeza. Había otros espectros, algunos de la tropa de Radamanthys y otros de la tropa de Minos.

-Vayan por Queen, me lo traen vivo, a él y al traidor de Valentine.-ordeno el juez de los muertos.-En cuanto a ti…-tomo a Sylphid del cuello.- no esperes clemencia de mi parte… A menos que me digas en donde escondieron a Aries y a Leo.

-Déjame que del interrogatorio me encargue yo…-dijo el sonriente Minos. Sisifo quería ir a ayudar al pobre chico. El cid le tomó del brazo, y le negó con la cabeza, no podían realizar un acto imprudente ahora…-Vamos al inframundo… ahí estaremos más cómodos…-dijo sonriendo con burla, mientras los ojos del guerrero se llenaban de pánico.- Van a lamentar haber sacado a esos dorados del infierno…-dijo el juez, para luego desaparecer en compañía de Radamanthys y los espectros que se habían quedado con ellos.

-Ya no están en el inframundo…-dijo Aspros y miro atento a los demás-Queen parece saber algo… tenemos que hallarle…

-Algunos regresaremos a las doce casas… el resto busque al espectro de Alrunes…-dijo el tranquilo Asmita. Los otros asintieron mientras se dividían y tomaban caminos diferentes. Ahora solo contaban con una posibilidad de saber que había pasado con los chicos. Sísifo solo tenía una pregunta en la cabeza… ¿En qué momento esos espectros sacaron del inframundo a su sobrino y a su amigo?

_Continuara._


	7. Escapes

_Escapes._

Shion miro atentamente a Regulus que aun dormía… Había estado revisando al menor, no poseía lesiones preocupantes. Incluso juraría que le habían estado curando las heridas… Shilphyd había dicho algo por el estilo… Se paseó por la habitación donde reposaba el menor y luego salió de esta…

Se encontró con una cómoda sala, se dirigió a la puerta que conducía fuera de la sala. Salió a un jardín rodeado por un muy "bonito paredón"… Los espectros no le habían dejado como si nada… les deberían tener ahí hasta que estuvieran seguros que podían soltarlos… Se sentó en una de las bancas que había en ese jardín y miro la esclava que aun llevaba… Comenzó a recordar lo acontecido…

_Recuerdo._

_Shion estaba como siempre, con los brazos sujetos con grilletes a la pared. Cuando escucho un ruido y la puerta de la celda se abrió dejando paso a Byaku de Nigromante…_

_-El señor Minos… ancia tu presencia…-dijo mientras comenzaba a desatar al joven... Shion cerró los ojos, lo siguiente que escucho una especie de queja y sintió como Byaku se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Tokusa. Byaku estaba inconciente en el suelo, Tokusa le habia noqueado.  
_

_-Nada de ruido.-Le advirtió… mientras el quitaba la mordaza y los grilletes (luego de ponerle la esclava para anular su cosmos)-Preguntas luego…-tomo a su ex compañero de entrenamiento del brazo y lo saco de la celda… No sabe cuánto estuvieron corriendo… Se acercó a un muro y golpeo dos veces… Este se descorrió y dejo a la vista a Queen de Alraunes.-Aquí lo tienen… nada de decir que ayudamos…- ¿Ayudamos? ¿Quienes ayudaban?  
_

_-No te preocupes…-Queen tomo del brazo a Shion y lo metió a rastras al pasillo oculto… Tokusa cerró la entrada secreta y todo quedo como antes._

* * *

_Queen le hizo correr otro trecho largo, bajaron escaleras y corrieron por ese lugar a gran velocidad… En un momento dado salieron a una especie de recamara que mediría unos 3 metros de largo por 2,5 metros de ancho. Regulus estaba dormido en brazos de Shilpyd y Valentine recargado en un brazo, y al igual que sus amigos con la sapuris, en la pared. Tenía una expresión de completo agotamiento en el rostro y se le notaba muy débil. Parecia que le costara estar de pie.  
_

_-¿Qué sucede?-trato de preguntar, pero las caras de los espectros, le dieron a entender que debia mantener la boca cerrada.  
_

_-Luego te respondemos… lo que claramente es obvio…-le dijo Queen mientras tironeaba de la mano de Shion y le hacía seguir por otro de los pasillos._

_**Fuera del Inframundo.**_

_Sentir aire puro, nunca le fue tan gratificante a Shion… Pudo ver que el cielo estaba negro y lleno de estrellas, los espectros seguían corriendo. En un momento dado, los espectros se detuvieron... Como si esperaban algo... o estubieran alerta.  
_

_-Queen regresa al inframundo… SI nota que estamos los tres fuera del inframundo…-Hizo una mueca... Shion se pregunto si era una mueca de dolor real o por otra razon- Regresa ahora… y has que duermes…-Su amigo lo pensó un poco_

_-Te veremos luego…-Dijo Shilpyd, el otro asintió y volvió a entrar por la cueva por donde habían escapado.- Valentine… ¿Puedes cargarlo…?-el otro asintió, se notaba demacrado-Mejor lleva a Leo, pesa menos que Aries…_

_-¿A dónde…?-trato de averiguar.  
_

_-¿Que te hemos dicho…? Guarda silencio…-dijo Shilpyd, mientras Valentine tomaba en brazos al dormido Regulus y le acomodaba la manta con la que le envolvía. Shilphyd, rodeo la cintura de Shion con un brazo, lo que puso alerta al caballero-No te hare nada malo, claro a menos que te pongas histérico cuando volemos…-dijo al mismo tiempo que remontaba vuelo. Shion miro ligeramente horrorizado hacia abajo_

* * *

_.Estuvieron un buen tiempo volando hasta que llegaron a una casa oculta, tras un gran paredón. Ahí los espectros descendieron, Valentine deposito con cuidado a Regulus en el suelo y cayo de rodillas. Tenía una expresión exhausta en el rostro, Shion no entendía el porqué del estado del espectro… Pero era claro que estaba sumamente débil… y que cargar a Regulus había terminado de mermar sus fuerzas._

_-Aries… toma al niño y sígueme-Ordeno Basilisco, mientras se acercaba con expresión preocupada a su mejor amigo- Valentine. Sera mejor que descanses…_

_-No, debo regresar ahora… o sospechara…-el joven le dedico una mirada cargada de dolor y pena a su amigo. Para luego comenzar el vuelo de regreso al inframundo. El otro miro con nostalgia y dolor a su amigo partir, estaba preocupado por la salud del guerrero de Harpia. ¿Que tan humanos eran los espectros? Penso Shion... Mientras contemplaba al albino.  
_

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Shion, cuando tomo en brazos al dormido menor._

_-¿Que sucede…?-Shilphyd de Basilisco le atravesó con la mirada-Que te ayudamos a salvar su pellejo y donde estamos no te diré… Sígueme, hace frio y ese niño sigue débil a pesar que Valentine le sanara varias heridas…-Shion guardo silencio y siguió al espectro al interior de la vivienda, estaba en lo cierto… le habían salvado el pellejo._

_Fin de recuerdo._

-¿Pero por qué lo hicieron?-pregunto en un susurro creyéndose solo.

-Porque no podíamos tolerarlo…-dijo una voz, al poco tiempo Valentine aterrizo ante Shion, camino unos pasos y cayó al suelo… Estaba exhausto.

Shion se acercó al espectro inconsciente y lo miro un momento, para luego cargarlo (como pudo) y le entro a la casa. Lo llevo a una de las habitaciones y le quito la sapuris, encontrándose con las claras señales del castigo recibido. Al ver al espectro, uno de los tres que le habían salvado, en ese estado se dispuso a calentar agua y buscar entre las plantas que ahí se hallaban alguna que le fuera útil.

Para su sorpresa hayo varias, incluso encontró una despensa llena de preparados artesanales. Todos los frascos tenían un rotulo para poder identificar su contenido. Shion tomo el que necesitaba y se procuró sanar la espalda del joven mal herido y agotado. Esa casa era de Valentine, ahi era donde el espectro tenia las plantas medicinales que necesitaba, para curar a los espectros subordinados de Radamanthys. Habian ido a ese lugar por que Radamanthys no le conocia... Ningun espectro, esceptuando Valentine, Shilphyd y Queen, sabia de ese lugar.

* * *

Incluso en sueños, Valentine de Harpía se quejaba… Shion se preguntaba qué clase de monstruo dejaba en ese estado al chico… y por qué lo haría…

-Es hora que te devuelva el favor de salvarnos…-dijo mientras pasaba un paño humedecido por la espalda de Valentine.

_Bosque de coníferas._

Queen se quitó la armadura e impregno su cosmos en ella, para luego esconderse entre unos arbustos con el vientre pegado al suelo… Se tapó la boca, porque sabía que si emitía algún ruido estaba perdido.

-¡MALDITO PERRO…!-Rugió uno de sus camaradas, al verse engañados por el truco de Queen.-Búsquenlo… si tuvo tiempo de hacer esto quiere decir que Valentine estará lejos…

* * *

Queen desde su escondrijo temblaba de miedo, mientras ejercía con ambas manos más presión sobre su boca, para mantenerse callado. Los perseguidores se alejaron, pero Queen espero otros 15 minutos para estarse seguro que no andaban cerca. Salió de su escondite y comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria. Sabía que si lo atrapaban, literalmente, la pasaría muy mal... Porque sus camaradas no esperarían a que Radamanthys impartiera un castigo para él... ni que fuera idiota para no saber lo que los otros le harían.

* * *

-Ya le volvimos a perder el rastro...-Aspros y los otros caballeros estaban desilusionados con sigo mismos. Kardia realizo una mueca, no es que fuera una luz a la hora de rastrear… pero que un espectro se les escabullera como lo hacía Queen… era literalmente humillante.

-¿Y si lo agarraron?-logro articular las palabras, que le atormentaban, Sisifo. Si los espectros atrapaban a Queen, tenían que darse por vencidos. Degel, El cid, Manigoldo, Karida y Aspros le miraron, estaba esa posibilidad… pero tal vez Queen estaba por ahí…

-_Lo encontré…-_Informo Defteros por cosmos.-_Esta cerca del arroyo, es muy astuto…_ _sabe como ocultarse…_

_Arroyo, bosque de coníferas._

Queen no caminaba por el borde del arroyo, pero muy lejos de este no estaba… Tenía que andarse con cuidado, dudaba que fuera el único que anduviera por esos lugares. Estaba seguro que algo o alguien le seguía. Quitarse la duda con un ataque seria delatar su ubicación y si lo hacía estaba perdido.

-Maldita sea mi suerte…-gruño por lo bajo mientras seguía con su andar ligero y cuidadoso. Sintio algo y esquivo a su agresor por solo milímetros.- ¿¡Wimber!?

-Por lo que veo, los traidores tienen memoria…-dijo el otro espectro burlón…-Si te preguntas… soy el espectro que rige sobre la estrella terrestre de la búsqueda… es fácil hallar a cualquiera de mis presas…-le dedico una sonrisa cargada de burla a Queen, quien ya veía los serios aprietos en los que se hallaba.-No veo la hora de probar tu sangre Queen…-dijo mientras se lanzaba contra el espectro.

Defteros miraba el combate desde su posición, privilegiada, en la rama alta de un árbol. Queen solo estaba dedicándose a bloquear los golpes y no a atacar… Sentía más cosmos acercarse, si Queen no escapaba estaría en serios problemas.

-No quiero atacarte, pero no me dejas otra opción…-dijo al fin Queen, al saber de quienes eran esos cosmos.- GUILLOTINA DE FLORES SANGRIENTAS…-Queen ejecuta su técnica y mata de un solo golpe a Wimber…-Idiota… realmente no quería matarte…-se apresuró a saltar por entre las piedras del rio y alejarse. Defteros se apresuró a atravesar el rio también y seguirlo.

_-Defteros… ¿Qué paso?-_Pregunto la alarmada voz de Aspros al sentir los dos cosmos, uno que se activaba y otro que se extinguia._  
_

_-Mato a otro espectro en defensa propia…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo que has escuchado Aspros… Cuando se trata de su propia vida, se defiende… No podía escapar a menos que matara a su rival…-_intento excusar al espectro, aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía._-atravesamos el arroyo, les vemos del otro lado…-_dijo Antes de cortar la conversación y concentrarse en Queen que proseguía con su escape veloz.

-Maldita sea. Esto solo me pasa a mi… si tuviera alas como Valentine o Silphyd esto no estaría pasando… ag…-un ataque le dio por la espalda, haciendo que caiga hacia adelante con un poderoso ruido seco. Un poco de sangre escapa de su boca. Al no portar su armadura, el ataque fue más poderoso de lo esperado.

-Vaya… si es el pequeño traidor…

-Gordon…-gruño mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, su camarada apareció frente a él y los jalo de los cabellos hacia arriba, para ponerle a la misma altura. Dejando a Quuen a varios centímetros del suelo.

-¿A dónde ibas Queen?-pregunto el otro burlón- ¿A caso intentabas escapar?

-Púdrete…-gruño el espectro de menor tamaño… mientras en vano intentaba soltarse. Su camarada le miraba atentamente, como si por su mente pasaran mil y unas ideas.-No te atrevas…

-Que no me atreva... ¿a que…? Queen-dijo con una voz cargada de burla- realmente...-se relamio los labios.- el otro día aprecie que tienes un lindo cuerpo y una piel suave como la de una doncella.

-DEJAME…-intento soltarse.- GUILLOTINA DE FLORES SANGRI…AG…-Gordon golpeo a Queen en el estómago, para que este no pudiera terminar de invocar su técnica, y le dejo caer de rodillas al suelo. Con su "amigo" de rodillas, le pateo en la cara para que quedara en el suelo… Donde, sin ninguna contemplación, comenzó a pisarle la espalda y la cabeza.

-Esto es lo que le pasa a los traidores… cuando los otros lleguen…-sonrió con burla al ver a Queen escupir un poco de sangre.- empezara tu verdadero castigo… No veo la hora de verte desnudo de nuevo…-dijo mientras estallaba en risas y seguia pateando y pasisando al guerrero.

-EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS.-la técnica de Defteros tomo desprevenido a Gordon quien murió cuando esta impacto en él. Defteros, conocedor de las cercanías de los otros espectros, corrió hacia Queen, lo cargo y se fue de ahí con el joven mal herido…

* * *

-¿Por qué me ayudas…? Soy un espectro…-le dijo mientras le miraba tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Ya lo sé… pero eso no justifica que deje que te lastimen de esa forma.-informo mientras abría un portal y lo atravesaba con el joven en brazos. No importaba que fuera un guerrero enemigo, nada justificaba lo que querian hacerle.

_Arroyo, Bosque de coníferas._

-Def, dijo que le esperáramos aquí…-informo Degel al mismo tiempo que el mencionado aparecía, gracias a un portal dimensional, con el chico en brazos. -Def ¿Que paso?

-Lo ataco otro espectro…-dijo mientras ponía al mal herido Queen en el suelo y miraba la herida en su espalda... Parecia hecha con una espada... o mejor dicho con un hacha...-Sera mejor que volvamos al santuario. Antes que nos descubran y nos ataquen…

-¿Por qué me ayudan…? -Dijo Queen mientras se ponía de pie y les miraba atentamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y duda. Por primera vez, los caballeros no le veían como aun espectro sino como por lo que era… un chico. Si era dos años mayor que Shion era mucho.

-Escuchamos lo que Radamanthys quiso hacerles… y lo que ustedes están haciendo por nuestros amigos…-dijo tranquilo Defteros.- Ademas. No es humano dejarles solos, cuando están en semejante peligro…-Queen se tocó las costillas, le dolían un poco para no decir mucho...

-Pues gracias y largo… si se nos acercan tendremos más problemas para agregarle a la lista…-dijo cortante.

-Chico, ya se pusieron solitos la soga en el cuello-Manigoldo le miro atentamente- ¿Qué tanto la pueden empeorar la cosa sus superiores?

-MUCHO.-respondió mientras miraba fijamente a Manigoldo- Te puedo asegurar que lo que me estaba por pasar solo era una pequeña porción de la luna…

-Supongo que si lo dices debe ser por conocimiento de causa…-dijo Degel mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Gesto típico, de él, cuando estaba nervioso.

-Tengo que ir por Valentine y rescatar a Silphyd del inframundo…-Dijo el joven con notoria decisión.

-¿Así de lastimado…? no sobrevivirás en el inframundo-Le dijo Aspros.

-Soy de ahí… conozco todo ese lugar. -Queen le dedico una mirada helada.- Se todo los caminos secretos… los conozco mejor que los jueces…

-Mira Queen. -Defteros al ver que sus amigos no lograrían nada decidió tomar la palabra- Valentine esta herido…-El otro le miro atentamente, al parecer el segundo gemelo si era capaz de captar la atención del espectro.- Shilphyd no estará en las mejores condiciones y tu estas herido por qué Gordon de Minotauro te ataco por la espalda…-el chico cerró los ojos, demientras el gemelo aguardaba en silencio la respuesta de este.

-Te escucho… al parecer tienes un par de puntos a tu favor.-Dijo, no podía ayudar a sus amigos si estos estaban igual o más lastimados que él. Porque, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, necesitaba ayuda de los caballeros… No podría hacerlo solo.

-Te ayudamos con tus amigos y nos devuelven a los nuestros.-le dijo tranquilo Defteros. Los otros miraron al segundo caballero de Geminis, al pareser lo lograria.

-Lo íbamos hacer cuando Regulus tuviera la pierna sana…-dijo mientras le miraba atentamente.- Les diré donde están sus amigos… cuando hayamos sacado a Shilphyd del inframundo.

-¿Por qué no antes?

-Soy traidor, no estúpido.-le dijo sencillamente.-La desconfianza es normal si se hacen tratos, con quien se supone, es tu enemigo.-se justifico.

-Sera mejor que volvamos al santuario y te curemos las heridas…-dijo Defteros antes que sus camaradas hicieran alguna estupidez… el espectro se escapara y le perdieran el rastro. Los demás asintieron… Defteros abrió un portal dimensional y lo atravesaron.-Ven te atenderé las heridas…-le dijo una vez hubieran aparecido en Aries.

-Los demás iremos a informarle lo que ah sucedido al patriarca… _Defteros no le quites los ojos de encima._-le informo Aspros, mientras se retiraba con los demás.

_Continuara._


End file.
